Elementals
by Rowan's Girl
Summary: This takes place after the first Sailor Moon season. New Scouts, new powers, revised history of the Silver Millenium, some romance, action, and drama, there's something for everyone.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
This is the first part of my Elementals series. I wrote it about a year ago,  
but this is the first time I've gotten around to submitting my stories. It  
takes place after the first season of Sailor Moon and before the Scouts meet  
Rini. My story goes off from there, and you meet a group of new Scouts with  
new powers and even a revised history of Silver Millenium. Well, I'll shut  
up now before I give anything away (besides I'm probably boring you! ^_^;).  
  
Have comments, suggestions, or problems with my story? Email me at   
rowansgirl@hotmail.com   
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 1: Void  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
"Who's that?" Serena asked Amy.  
"Oh, that's Eve. She just moved here from the United States," Amy   
replied. They were looking at a beautiful, black haired girl sitting in the   
front of the class.  
"It doesn't look like she's got any friends. She's all alone,"   
Serena paused and then grabbed Amy and pulled her towards the girl. "Come on  
Amy, let's go introduce ourselves."  
"Excuse me, you're Eve, right?"  
"That's me."  
"Hi! My name is Serena, and this is Amy."  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hello," replied Amy.  
RIIINNGGG!!! "Well, there's the bell. We'll talk to you later,   
okay?" Serena tossed over her shoulder as she hurried to her seat.  
"Sure," Eve called.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Who is that black haired girl? I've never seen her before," Lita   
said.  
"Me neither," added Raye and Mina.  
"Oh, that's Eve. She's new from the States. Hey, I've got an idea,   
let's have her sit with us. Be back in a sec." Serena hurried off.  
"What's up, Raye?" Amy asked when she noticed Raye looked lost in   
thought.   
"I don't know, but I'm getting a weird feeling about her," Raye   
slowly responded.  
Just then Serena returned hauling Eve behind her. "Hey guys, this is  
Eve. Eve, these are my friends Lita, Raye, Mina, and you've already met   
Amy," Serena said, pointing to each girl in turn.  
"Hi," the group said in unison.  
"Hello," Eve replied shyly.  
They sat and chatted while they ate. Eve told her new friends about   
life in the States while the others told her about themselves. Lita gave Eve  
some of her food to try.  
"Oooh! This is delicious!" Eve exclaimed.  
"Thank you. I made it myself," Lita replied happily.  
"Do you like to play video games? I know this great arcade and I   
know a really cute guy who works there," Serena said.  
"Yeah, he's real dreamy. He looks like my old boyfriend."  
"Lita! You think EVERYONE looks like your old boyfriend! Anyway,   
there's also this place where you can get the absolute best milkshakes!"  
"Serena, is that all you can talk about, cute guys and stuffing your   
face?"  
"Why are you always so mean to me, Raye?" Serena cried (literally).  
"Are they always like this?" asked Eve.  
"You haven't seen anything yet," replied Amy.  
*****************************************************************************  
"I don't know about that new girl, Eve. I get a weird vibe whenever   
I'm around her," Raye said, flopping on her bed.  
"We should check it out. Coming Serena?" Luna asked.  
"Huh?" Serena asked, looking up from the comic she was reading. Luna  
impatiently repeated what she said and Serena replied, "Sure. I'd like to   
get to know Eve better."  
"We'll meet back in an hour," Luna said as they left.  
"Do you think she's a Negasleeze from the Negaverse?" Serena asked as  
they walked.  
"I'm not sure."  
"I hope not because she's really nice."  
Serena started pondering and Luna asked, "What's wrong, Serena?"  
"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking. Luna-,"  
"Well, that's a first," Luna interrupted.  
"Hey! I heard that. I'm serious Luna. I was just thinking, what if  
Eve was another scout? I mean we got that feeling about Amy and Raye and the  
other scouts."  
"Serena! Stop daydreaming. I doubt she's a scout. I don't get the   
same feeling about her as I do with the other scouts."  
Serena spotted Darien and ran to him. "Hi, Darien! You want to get   
a milkshake or something?"  
"Serena, aren't you forgetting something?"  
"What's up Luna?" Darien asked.  
"A new girl named Eve moved here from the United States. We're   
getting a weird feeling from her, so we're going to check it out."  
"Oh yeah. You want to come with us Darien?" Serena asked.  
"That's okay, Serena, but I'll take you up on that milkshake later   
tonight."  
"Okay, Darien. See you later." They kissed and then parted, Darien   
heading for the gym where he always worked out at and Serena heading for   
Eve's house with Luna.  
"Luna, this is her place." Serena pointed to a nice little white   
house with a little black haired boy sitting on the porch, playing with a toy  
truck.  
"Excuse me, is Eve home?" Serena asked politely.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, my sister's in her room. Go in and up the stairs;   
it's the room to the right." The little kid looked up and then resumed   
playing with his truck.  
"Thank you," replied Serena. She opened the door and then she and   
Luna headed up the stairs and knocked on Eve's door.  
"Eve, are you in there? It's Serena. Your brother said I could come  
on up."  
The door opened and Eve stood in front of a nice clean room. "Oh, hi  
Serena. What's up?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to stop by and talk." Luna meowed and   
Serena added, "By the way, this is my cat Luna."  
"Ooh, she's so cute. I love the little crescent moon on her   
forehead. Come in. You can sit anywhere."  
Serena sat on the floor with Luna, and Eve sat on her bed facing   
them. They talked for a while about miscellaneous stuff. Then Serena asked,  
"How do you like Tokyo so far?"  
"It's fine but ever since I moved to Tokyo, which was about a week   
ago, I've been having this dream. It takes place in a kingdom on the moon.   
There's a beautiful queen with her husband. Then there is a group of 5   
people circling them, of which I am apart of. Then there is a group of   
people surrounding us. I can't see anyone's face, though. What do you   
think?"  
Serena had an odd look on her face, but it was gone as soon as Eve   
addressed her. "I don't know." Then Luna whispered, "Time," and Serena   
glanced at her watch. "Wow! I've been here for a whole hour! I was   
supposed to meet some friends 5 minutes ago. I'm late! I'll talk to you in   
school tomorrow, Eve. Gotta go! Bye!" Serena and Luna rushed out of Eve's   
house and ran all the way to the temple. When they finally got there, they   
were out of breath.  
"Serena's late. What else is new?"  
"Shove it, Raye!" Serena snapped.  
"So what did you guys learn?" Mina asked, ending the argument before   
it got nasty like it usually did.  
"Well, it wasn't very productive until just before we left. Eve told  
us about a dream she's been having ever since she moved to Tokyo," Luna said   
and then filled the other girls in on Eve's dream.  
"What do you think it means?" Amy asked when Luna was done.  
"I don't know. Mayb-," Serena was cut off when her communicator   
beeped. She pulled it out to see Darien's face.  
"Are you with the other scouts, Serena?"  
"Yes, Darien. We're all at Raye's temple."  
"Well, there's been an energy draining near the gym. I think we've   
got some new Negaverse enemies on our hands."  
"We're on it. See you there in a couple of minutes." Serena put   
away her communicator and turned to the others. "Well, you heard him, let's   
get going."  
The group ran to the gym. They saw Darien and joined him.  
"A witness said that a man with white hair appeared out of nowhere   
and told her that she had to give her energy to the Negaverse. Then he   
zapped the energy out of her. Before she passed out, she saw the guy go that  
way." Darien pointed in the direction Eve's house was in. "The next thing   
she saw was some doctors asking her if she was okay."  
*****************************************************************************  
Eve stepped out onto her porch. "I just need to get some fresh air.   
Maybe then I can figure out what this dream means. Why did Serena get a   
weird look on her face when I told her about my dream? Why does it seem that  
Serena's cat Luna was talking to her?" Eve thought and then laughed out   
loud. "Ha ha. I better take a walk. I think studying for that big chem   
exam non-stop is putting delusions in my brain. A cat talking, ha ha ha ha."  
Eve walked down her driveway and up the road.  
She was deep in thought when a gorgeous guy, with short white hair   
and pale eyes, ran into her.  
"Oh, excuse me," Eve breathed. She was awed by the beauty of the   
stranger lying next to her on the ground.  
"Oh, sorry," the mysterious man grunted as he got up and helped Eve   
up. As his hand met her's, he realized how much energy she had. He looked   
her over and discovered a beautiful girl with long hair and eyes so black   
that it was like looking into a void. She was the exact opposite of his   
looks, with his features being light and hers being dark, but they were   
equally stunning.  
Then Sailor Moon, the other sailor scouts, and Tuxedo Mask appeared   
out of nowhere.  
"Stop Negascum! I stand for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon! In   
the name of the moon, I will punish you," she said.  
"Sorry to keep our meeting brief, Sailor Moon, but I think I'll just   
take this lovely lady and leave." He grabbed her arm.  
Eve, startled, gave a cry of alarm. A black star appeared briefly on  
her forehead and they were gone.  
"What do you make of that?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
"I don't know but maybe we should go to the temple and discuss this,"  
Luna said, coming to stand next to Sailor Moon.  
*****************************************************************************  
"What was that symbol that appeared on her head?" Luna asked.  
"It looked like a black star," Amy answered.  
"Could it be another sailor scout?" Mina asked thoughtfully.  
"That's what I thought earlier," Serena replied.  
"Let's not jump to conclusions. You saw that she went with that   
Negaverse person," Luna said.  
"I'm not so sure that she went with him by choice. She gave a cry of  
alarm, so I don't think she meant to go with him," Darien put in.  
Just then, the room darkened and then brightened as Queen Serenity's   
image appeared before them. "Give these to the 5 Star Elementals, and when   
they're together, you'll have the power to destroy the Negaverse's newest   
ploy." She laid 5 pins on the table and faded out. The 5 pins were in the   
symbols of stars. There was a black, brown, blue, white, and red star.  
"Luna, you'd better hold on to them until we find these '5 Star   
Elementals'." Artemis said and handed them to her.  
"Do you think the black star is for Eve?"  
"I don't know, Serena. I just don't know." Luna accepted the pins   
and they called it a night.  
*****************************************************************************  
Eve gave a cry of alarm as he grabbed her arm. The next thing she   
knew, she was in a strange place.  
"Where am I?" Eve asked tentatively.  
"You are aboard the Negaverse's spaceship, orbiting your planet,   
Earth. I am the Negaverse's first general, Day. I have come to revenge our   
people who were killed by you EARTHLINGS." He said the word EARTHLINGS with   
disgust.  
Eve waited, and when he didn't continue, she decided to be polite.   
"Well, name is Eve," she said.  
"Well, Eve, make yourself comfortable, because you're my prisoner and  
you're going to be here for a while. You'll supply the Negaverse with your   
energy and be part of a trap for the SAILOR SCOUTS." He said SAILOR SCOUTS   
with even more disgust. "Hungry?" he asked and snapped his fingers. A   
dining table appeared, filled with delicious looking gourmet food.  
She nodded and took a bite. "This tastes like something Lita would   
make," she said with approval.  
"I have to go get more energy, but I will be back shortly." And then  
he was gone. Eve shrugged and continued her meal.  
*****************************************************************************  
Day returned looking a lot fresher. He felt a fleeting presence and   
turned quickly. When he saw only Eve and himself, he shrugged and sat down.  
Eve thought, "Boy, does he look gorgeous. I don't get why he's here,  
but I'm glad I'm with him."  
Day and Eve talked. Eve told him all about herself, including the   
dream she had.  
Day, in turn, told her all about the Negaverse. "The Negaverse isn't  
really evil, it just wants to be able to freely come into your universe.   
When we were banished, we wanted to make your universe pay."  
Eve sat there, listening thoughtfully, staring into Day's pale eyes.  
"I'm falling in love," she thought, "and I don't care if he has a lot of   
emotions like evil and hatred in his heart. He is gorgeous and he talks with  
a passion about things that mean a lot to him. I am truly falling in love."  
*****************************************************************************  
Day stared into her black eyes. He found himself growing more open   
to her, as well as more interested in her. He was surprised when he ended up  
telling Eve things that he knew he shouldn't be telling anyone (let alone an   
EARTHLING!), but she was so easy to talk to, so understanding. He found   
himself liking her a lot, and then gradually growing to love her. "How can I  
love an EARTHLING?!" he thought. "Yet, I know, in my heart, it's true."  
"Eve, I will not hold you against your will anymore, because, I   
confess, that I love you. I'll take you back now." Day had trouble getting   
the words out, but he knew he had to.  
"No, not yet." Eve leaned closer to him. "I have a confession to   
make, too. I love you too." She leaned closer until their lips touched and   
they kissed each other with a passion, everything else fading out.  
*****************************************************************************  
They appeared where Eve was first taken and they kissed again. Then   
the Sailor Scouts appeared, on cue.  
"Stop right there." Typical scout chatter.  
"Stop Sailor Moon! Don't hurt him! I love him! Please, stop!!" Eve  
shouted to the Scouts and ran to stand in front of Day.  
The scouts looked at each other, puzzled. What were they to do?  
"Are you willing to become an Earthling and give up all of your   
Negaverse ways and powers?" Sailor Moon asked Day.  
"I'll do anything, for Eve." Day and Eve looked at each other with   
so much love that Sailor Moon knew he wasn't lying.  
Sailor Moon stepped forward and Eve went to the side. Sailor Moon   
brought forward the locket she always wore on her bow and said, "Moon   
Healing, Activation!"  
Day felt a tingling sensation come over him, and he felt his heart   
open up wide, and his evil powers drain away. He looked around at his   
surroundings with a new appreciation.  
"Thank you, Sailor Moon. I w-," he was interrupted as a lady   
appeared out of nowhere and said, "I've been keeping my eye on you, Day. You  
have betrayed your people, and for that, you will pay!"  
Eve realized what was going to happen, but she was too late. The   
lady shot a beam of light at Day and he was gone. Eve was about to charge   
the lady and rip her throat out for killing her beloved, but the lady said,   
"See you later, Sailor brats! Ha ha ha!" and was gone.  
*****************************************************************************  
Sailor Moon watched all of this happening. When Eve ran towards   
their new enemy with rage, the black star appeared on her forehead again.   
Then the lady was gone, and Sailor Moon approached Eve. "It's okay, Eve.   
Let it all out. We know how much you must hurt."  
Eve looked at her, and then laughed harshly, startling everyone.   
"You could never know how I feel."  
Luna stepped forward and said, "Eve, you are the sailor scout Sailor   
Space, one of the 5 Star Elementals. You control the void." Surprisingly,   
Eve wasn't startled when Luna talked.  
Luna handed her a black star pin. "Put this on. It will transform   
you when you need to defeat a Negaverse enemy."  
Eve took the pin and thought, "Void, how fitting. It matches my   
looks perfectly- hair and eyes as deep and black as void, but it matches my   
heart even more."  
*****************************************************************************  
So what do you think? Email me with questions, comments, or concerns, and   
keep on reading! ^_^ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI  
  
Here's the second part. I wrote it not too long after my first part.  
  
Have comments, suggestions, or problems with my story? Email me at  
rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 2: Earth  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
She walked down the unfamiliar halls. Faces of strangers were down every   
corridor. Men and women mingled; the cheery sound of laughter echoed down the hall.   
Faint sounds of the orchestra playing on the other side of the building could be heard.   
Was she ever going to make some new friends?  
She was so lost in her misery that she didn't see the guy coming down the adjacent   
hall. All of a sudden, books were flying, and she found herself laying on the floor with the   
guy sprawled next to her. He got up and held out his hand to help her up. "Something   
about his face looks so familiar, but I know I've never seen him before in my life," she   
thought. He helped her gather her books.  
"Sorry," she said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"No, it's my fault," he stated and then paused. "Are you new to this college?" She   
nodded yes to his question and he continued. "Welcome. My name's Darien."  
"I'm Gaea." She looked at Darien again. "He really looks familiar. This feels like   
deja vu," she thought.  
"Would you like a tour of Tokyo? I could take you, if you want."  
"Oh, that's so sweet of you. I don't have any friends yet. I just moved here   
yesterday. Sure. If it's no trouble for you, that is."  
"It's no trouble at all. I'll meet you after class. See you around."  
She was about to respond, but he was gone.  
************************************************************************  
"Ready?"  
"Yep."  
He told her to get on his motorcycle. He gave her a helmet and they were off with   
a cloud of smoke erupting from the tail pipe.  
Darien showed Gaea the arcade, library, park, jr. high, high school, elementary   
school, day care center, hospital, the best place to get milkshakes, some girl named Raye's   
temple on Sendai Hill, and finally, his apartment.  
It was early afternoon when they had left the college and by the time they got to   
his apartment, the sun was setting.  
"Do you want to come in?" Darien asked.  
"Sure, why not?" she responded.  
They went up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and flicked on the light.  
"Surprise! Happy birthday, Darien!" A beautiful girl with long, blonde hair pulled   
up into twin meatballs looked lovingly at Darien, that is until she saw Gaea poke her head   
out from behind him.  
"Darien, who is this? How could you?!" She pushed her way out the door and   
fled, softly crying.  
"Serena, wait! It's not what you think!" But his cries were in vain; she was   
already gone.  
Now 5 other girls stepped into view.  
"Nice going, Darien!" "Yeah! How could you do this?" and other similar remarks   
were being thrown at him like knives while they shoved their way out the door and left.  
"But........ wait! Stop!" But again, his pleading went unheard since they, too,   
were gone.  
Darien sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I'll leave." Gaea was   
genuinely sorry, and it showed.  
Darien sighed again. "No, it's okay. Please, don't go. That was my girlfriend and   
some of our friends. She gets like that sometimes. I'll talk to her later. Don't worry about   
it, we'll work it out."  
"Oh. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday."  
"No, it's okay. Honest." Darien switched topics. "Would you like a cup of   
coffee?"  
"Sure."  
Darien put two cups of water in the microwave and started it. "Have a seat," he   
said while he motioned to the couch. She came in, shut the door, and sat down. He took   
out the cups and mixed in the instant coffee. He handed her a cup and took a seat next to   
her.  
"Thank you," she said as she took a sip.  
They started talking about the classes they each took at the college. "I'm studying   
to be a geologist," Gaea stated.  
After awhile, they started talking about themselves. Gaea learned about Darien's   
girlfriend and who the 5 other girls were.  
"So how do you like your first couple of days in Tokyo?" asked Darien.  
"Okay, I guess." Then she paused for a minute, remembering something, and   
continued. "But I have been having this really weird dream every night since I moved to   
Tokyo. It takes place in a kingdom on the moon. There is a beautiful queen standing next   
to her husband. Then there is a group of 5 people, of which I am one, surrounding them.   
Circling us are more people. I can't see anyone's face, though."  
While she was speaking, a weird look crossed Darien's face and he was deep in   
thought. It disappeared quickly, though, when she asked him, "What do you make of it?"  
"I'm not sure," he slowly responded. Then he was lost in thought again.  
After several minutes of silence, and Gaea had finished her cup of coffee, she   
cleared her throat and said, "It's getting late. I better go."  
Startled, Darien looked up. "Would you like me to give you a ride?"  
"No, that's okay. My apartment's not far. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye," he said as she was going out the door.  
"Bye," she tossed over her shoulder, and then she was out of sight.  
************************************************************************  
"I'm late again!" Serena huffed as she ran towards her school.  
"What else is new?" Luna asked, running besides Serena.  
"Well, you could've woken me up, you know."  
"Why do you think I jump on you and scratch you every day?"  
Serena was about to respond, but she tripped and fell-  
-into Darien. "Oh, hi, Darien," Serena said coldly, and turned to leave.  
Darien grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. "Serena, wait. Let me   
explain." He gave her a smile and she melted. "I only-" he started, but was interrupted   
when Gaea came up behind him.  
Serena wrenched her arm away and snapped, "Save it, Darien!" Then she turned   
and continued running towards her school.  
************************************************************************  
Darien sighed and watched her go, blonde meatballs bouncing as she ran.  
"I'm sorry, Darien. I did it again," Gaea said.  
"No, it's okay. I'm going to see her tonight. I'll just explain then."  
"Well, if you're sure it's okay."  
"Trust me. We do have our fights, but we always make up."  
"Okay. Come on, it's time for our first class."  
************************************************************************  
"Where's Serena?" Luna asked.  
"Late, as usual," Raye replied.  
"I'm here!" Serena called as she rushed in, out of breath.  
"Yeah, only 10 minutes late," Raye replied sarcastically.  
"Raye, you're always mean to me!" Serena cried.  
"Uh, Serena?" She turned to see Darien looking at her. "Could you come with me   
for a minute?"  
"Sure," Serena said casually.  
They went outside into the pleasantly cool night and sat on the porch. "Now before you say anything," Darien said, " let me explain."  
Serena just gazed at him expectantly.  
Darien cleared his throat. "Well, it goes like this: the girl I was with, Gaea, well,   
she's new to my college," he said. "And to Tokyo," he quickly added as he felt her gaze   
turn slightly cold. "Anyway, I accidentally ran into her in the hall, and since she was new,   
I decided to give her a tour of the city. And then I brought her to my apartment, just to   
talk and have a cup of coffee. That's all that happened, nothing more. I swear."  
Serena looked questioningly into his eyes and decided to forgive him. "I'm sorry I   
stormed off and ruined your birthday."  
"It's okay," Darien replied. Then they kissed a deep, long kiss. Until they were   
interrupted by giggling coming from behind the door, that is.  
"I'm going to kill you guys," Serena said, barging through the door. "How dare   
you eavesdrop on our private conversation?!"  
"Can you blame us?" Eve said between giggles from where she was sprawled on   
the floor.  
"Well, I guess I can't. I'd be curious, too," Serena said, her temper cooling.   
Darien came in behind her with a very happy look on his face.  
"Can we get onto Scout business, now?" Luna asked.  
"I second that," Artemis agreed.  
"What do you think of our new enemy? She hasn't shown up lately," Amy said.  
Eve's expression turned as cold as stone. "I'm not sure, but one thing I know for   
sure is that she's going to pay."  
Everybody respected Eve while she got her emotions under control.  
"I don't get it. Usually Negascum are out there zapping all the energy they can get   
while trying to get the Imperium Silver Crystal, but I haven't seen that lady-," Serena   
paused for a second, glancing at Eve, "-since the event happened."  
"I'm not sure. Maybe she's sending for reinforcements," Lita suggested.  
"I hope not. Sometimes it's all we can do to beat one Negasleeze," Mina replied.  
They were spread around Raye's room. Raye was lounging on her bed, Eve and   
Lita were leaning against Raye's bed, Mina and Amy were on the bean bag, Luna and   
Artemis were sitting on the only table in the room, and Serena and Darien were sitting on   
the floor next to the door, arms around each other.  
"Well, I have a feeling something's going to happen, and soon," Raye said.  
************************************************************************  
There was a slight breeze as they walked down Sendai Hill. Serena shivered and   
Darien pulled her in closer to him. There was a full moon up in front of them. No cloud   
graced the sky. The moon's eerie light spread over the nearby houses. In some, lights   
danced in the windows, but in others, there was a dark, deserted look. Music and laughter   
wafted from some house where a party was being given.  
All of a sudden, they heard Darien's name being called. They turned to discover   
Gaea rushing to intercept them.  
Darien whispered, "Please don't go," to Serena just before Gaea reached them.   
"Hi, Gaea. Serena, this is Gaea. Gaea, this is my girlfriend, Serena."  
The girls exchanged greetings. Neither Darien nor Gaea noticed the tinge of   
coldness on Serena's face.  
"So, you guys made up?" Gaea asked. When Darien nodded happily, she   
continued. "I'm sorry I made you mad, Serena."  
Serena's expression turned sincere. "That's okay. I shouldn't have overreacted like   
I did."  
They chatted as they walked to Gaea's apartment. Gaea went up to her room and   
Serena and Darien found themselves alone again.  
"I'm getting a weird feeling about her," Serena thought as Darien walked her   
home.  
************************************************************************  
Gaea was walking to her apartment after the last class for that day. She was happy   
that Serena and Darien were back together. She knew they belonged together. All of a   
sudden, a loud, female's voice was booming at her........ from up in the air! Gaea looked   
up to see a beautiful, flaming-orange haired lady wearing a weird uniform, floating up in   
the air.  
"I am Sun, the newest first general of the Negaverse. You will submit your energy   
to the Negaverse," said the lady.  
A strange light enveloped Gaea and she felt her energy being drained from her.   
Gaea screamed and a brown star appeared on her forehead. A beam shot from it into the sky.  
"What's this?" Sun asked herself. She ignored it, though, as she was busy   
collecting energy.  
************************************************************************  
Serena looked up into the sky. "What is that strange, brown light?" she thought   
and then pulled out her communicator. In a few minutes, she was Sailor Moon, running   
with her friends to investigate.  
************************************************************************  
When they got there, they saw Gaea collapsed on the ground with a beam of   
brown light emitting from her. They also saw the Negaversian lady up in the air.  
Eve was just about to charge her, but the lady said, "So the Scouts are here. I'd   
like to stay and chat, but I, Sun, the newest first general of the Negaverse's army, have   
other plans. This should be all the energy I need. See you later. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" With   
that she was gone, leaving the Sailor Scouts puzzled.  
They weren't far from Sendai Hill. They got Gaea up and carried her to the   
temple.  
************************************************************************  
When Gaea awoke, she found Serena, Darien, and the others slumped around the   
room, fast asleep. Only two cats were awake. She reached over to pet the black cat with   
a crescent moon on her forehead. "Oh. You're such a pretty kitty!" Gaea exclaimed.  
Gaea just about fell out of the bed when she heard the cat say, "Oh, good. You're   
awake. Gaea, you are the second Star Elemental. You are Sailor Earth, the holder of the   
element of Earth."  
The others had started stirring when Luna had started talking. After everyone was   
wide awake, she continued, addressing everyone. "Gaea is the Earth Star Elemental, also   
known as Sailor Earth. Gaea, these are the Sailor Scouts." She told Gaea who each   
person was and all of the important things that have happened since Sailor Moon was first   
found. "Artemis and I remember parts of the past every time a new scout is found."   
After Luna was finished dispensing this information, she turned to Darien.   
"Darien, during the Silver Millennium, you had a twin sister. Gaea is your twin sister, the   
princess of Earth."  
Everyone was astonished. Gaea thought to herself, "Wow! Everything makes   
sense now, like when I thought I knew Darien from somewhere. And now, I have found   
where I belong." 


	3. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI  
  
Here's part 3. I wrote it at the beginning of this year.   
  
Comments, suggestions, or problems with Elementals? Email me at   
rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl@freeservers.com  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 3: Water  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
Amy tapped her pencil against her notebook. She was sitting at her   
desk at home, absently studying her math. She stared at the wall, not   
actually seeing it, as she thought about what had happened recently.   
The Sailor Scouts were given a new mission, on the way acquiring two   
new Sailor Scouts, one of whom was Sailor Earth, Darien's twin sister during   
the Silver Millennium. The other Sailor Scout, Sailor Space, had had a fling  
with a Negaverse general. He had turned good because of her, but another   
Negaverse general had killed him for being a traitor.  
Amy sighed and shut her notebook. She changed into her blue pajamas   
and crawled into her bed. She fell asleep with her thoughts churning in her   
mind.  
*****************************************************************************  
*..........the Queen...........* *..........inner circle........*   
*.......danger.....* *......the moon...........* *.............battle at   
hand............* *.........blast......* *.......screams..........*   
*.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......*  
*****************************************************************************  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Amy bolted up and blinked hard several times,   
trying to remember where she was. Her blue hair was plastered to her head   
and there were beads of sweat on her forehead. Even though she was hot, she   
shuddered and she was out of breath. As her mind cleared itself out of the   
fog it was in, she tried to grasp what she had dreamed, but she just couldn't  
remember.  
Finally, Amy calmed down and she looked at the clock. 1:53 A.M. Amy  
sighed. How was she going to get a good grade on the big exam tomorrow   
without enough sleep? She sighed again before slipping into a deep sleep.  
*****************************************************************************  
Amy drudged unhappily home. That was the worst grade she had gotten   
in her whole life!  
Her head was still clouded with the confusion she had experienced   
last night. Then, Amy heard her name being called. She turned around and   
saw Serena running to catch up.  
"What's wrong, Amy?" Serena asked with concern when she noticed Amy's  
gloomy expression.  
"I didn't get enough sleep last night because I had some weird dream   
I can't remember, so I did bad on my big exam today."  
"So what did you get?"  
"An A-."  
Serena's jaw dropped and she looked like she was going to hit her   
friend. "Amy! An A- is super good! Look at me. I never get A's!"  
Amy looked at her friend and smiled. Serena sure wasn't one to get   
good grades, but she always made her feel better, and Amy was glad to have   
such a good friend.  
"The girls are getting together tonight. Are you going to come?"   
Serena asked.  
"Sure," Amy said.  
"Okay. We're meeting tonight, at the temple, at 4:00. See ya   
later."  
"Bye," Amy replied as Serena hurried away.  
*****************************************************************************  
"You IDIOTS!" Queen Shera* growled at the minions assembled before   
her.   
"You can't don ANYTHING right! All I ask is for you to locate the Sailor   
Star Elemental Scouts, and can you do it? NO! You have already let two of   
them be found out!"  
The court winced as their leader yelled at them. Nothing was worse   
than a tongue-lashing from their queen.  
"Let me do it, Queen Shera," Sun said with a bow, her bright orange   
hair falling in soft waves around her.  
"Sun, you have let one Sailor Star Elemental Scout escape, but you   
DID capture the traitor, Day. For that, I will give you one more chance. Do  
NOT fail me again!" Queen Shera said, her temper cooling some, but only a   
little.  
"Yes, my queen," Sun said with another bow and disappeared.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Did you check out that new movie?"  
"Yeah, it was great!"  
"Wasn't that guy SOOOOO cute?"  
"Yeah, he was REAL dreamy. Sigh."  
"Raye, can I borrow these comics?"  
"Serena! I just got those! Give them back!"  
"We're here on SCOUT business."  
"Oh, lighten up Luna! All work and no play is a boring life."  
"Are you calling me boring?"  
"Anyway, what do you thing the Negaverse is doing now?"  
"I don't know. What do you think, Amy?"  
Amy was staring out into space, while her friends were talking  
(actually, it was more like bickering), when a pillow came flying out of   
nowhere and hit her in the head.  
"Hey!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Earth to Amy!" Lita said.  
"Sorry for hitting you, but you weren't paying attention," Serena   
stated.  
"Yeah, what's up with you today, Amy? You've been a lot quieter than  
normal," Raye said, concern showing on her face.  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I had .......a dream last night   
............I think. I haven't been able to ...................concentrate   
since," Amy replied slowly.  
"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep," Mina suggested.  
"Thank you. That sounds good." Amy smiled. "See you guys later,"   
she said and left.  
*****************************************************************************  
On her way home, Amy passed the hospital where her mother worked.   
She debated going in and saying 'hi' or just going home, when screams came   
from the building.  
Amy raced in and up the stairs. She saw patients and doctors running  
for the door with no success as they collapsed, energy draining in waves from  
their bodies. She also saw their newest enemy, Sun, floating in the air, her  
red-orange hair flailing behind her. Amy backed out of the room, out of   
sight and hearing, and pulled out her communicator.  
Amy contacted Serena and explained what was going on. "*Sun is   
attacking the hospital where my mom works. Come quickly!*" she whispered   
with urgency.  
"We're on it!" Serena replied, and her image faded.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy cried, transforming into Sailor Mercury.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Come ON you guys! Amy's in trouble!" Serena huffed, running ahead   
of the group.  
When they arrived, out of breath, at the hospital, they got ready to   
transform.  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Space Star Power!"**  
"Earth Star Power!"***  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
The Sailor Scouts rushed into the building.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Stop Negascum! I am Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, I will  
punish you!" she cried, charging into the room.  
She couldn't wait any longer for her friends. Pretty soon all of the  
captives' energy, and Sun with it, would be gone.  
"HUH?!" Sun exclaimed, whipping her head around to see Sailor Mercury  
standing in the doorway.  
"Where's your friends, SAILOR BRAT?" Sun sneered.  
"They're coming, but I can't allow you to take the energy from all of  
these innocent people. Now leave or fight!" Sailor Mercury said, nervously   
glancing around, looking for her mother. She finally found her, hiding under  
a desk.  
Sun glanced where that Sailor Mercury brat was looking and saw a   
female human hiding under a desk. She smiled wickedly and grabbed the woman.  
"Why don't I take all of the energy from this woman?" Sun suggested   
with an evil grin.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Mercury screamed,   
her tiara disappearing, a bright blue star appearing in its place on her   
forehead.  
"A STAR ELEMENTAL?!" Sun thought with surprise.  
*****************************************************************************  
The Sailor Scouts burst into the room just as Sailor Mercury   
screamed. Luna was the first one to see the blue star blazing on Amy's   
forehead.  
"Amy! Take this pin! Use Star Elemental Power!" Luna cried,   
forgetting not to use Amy's name while she was Sailor Mercury.  
Sailor Mercury turned around, grabbed the star and pinned it to her   
bow.  
"Oh no you don't," Sun thought as she saw this. She dropped the   
woman she had still been holding and dashed at Sailor Mercury.  
Sailor Mercury started saying, "Mercury Star Elemental Pow...," when   
Sun grabbed her and put a hand firmly over her mouth.  
"Sorry to be in such a hurry, but we have an appointment with Queen   
Shera."  
The Scouts ran full speed at Sun, but they were too far away and it   
was too late. Sun disapeared, along with Sailor Mercury.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Amy! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon cried.  
The woman that had haphazardly dropped on the floor picked herself   
up. "My Amy? Could she be Sailor Mercury? My Amy's ........gone?!" she   
cried in disbelief.  
Sailor Moon walked over to the woman and gave her a hug. "Yes, Amy   
is Sailor Mercury. Don't worry. We'll get her back. I promise."  
With that, the Sailor Scouts left.  
*****************************************************************************  
F.Y.I.  
*Shera (pronounced Shay-ra) is Aramaic for light. In the Elementals series,   
all Negaverse characters' names have to do with light.  
**The Sailor Star Elemental Scouts, Sailor Space and Sailor Earth, haven't   
ever actually transformed into the Star Elemental Scouts yet. When Sailor   
Space transforms, she wears a uniform just like the other Sailor Scouts,   
except her color is black. She wears black, ankle-high boots. Her attacks   
are as powerful as the other Sailor Scouts, not more. The attack she uses is  
'Void Blackness Envelope.' This attack basically makes the enemy blind. It   
is similar to Sailor Mercury's bubbles but it only affects the enemy (and   
isn't cold), making the enemy think it's pitch black.  
***The same goes with Sailor Earth, except her uniform's color is brown. She  
wears high-heels, like Raye, except her's are brown. Her attacks are also as  
powerful as the other Sailor Scouts, not more, when not a Star Elemental.   
The attack she uses is 'Earth Quake Shatter.' This attack opens a crevice   
underneath the enemy and basically shatters everything in the area directed   
by Sailor Earth's attack.  
*****************************************************************************  
What do you think? Comments, questions? Email me, and keep on reading. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Part 4's finally done! It got a little long, so I left the end as a hanger.  
Tell me what you think. I'll start with part 5 soon. Enjoy.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Email me at rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 4: Light  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
Amy fought her way towards consciousness. *Where am I? What's going  
on? Why can't I remember?* Amy whispered, or did she shout? She was in a   
foggy darkness and she couldn't see or feel her body.  
Then it came to her. She was Sailor Mercury. She strained her   
memory, trying to remember more. *A battle, at the hospital,* she  
remembered. Then it hit her. She was a Star Elemental, and Sun had  
kidnapped her!  
Amy's eyes flew open to meet a pair of flaming, light red eyes that   
were glaring down at her through a layer of glass.  
"Damn! It didn't work again! This one has too much strong will!  
Increase negative energy output to twice the power it's at now!" the lady   
shouted, looking away.  
"Yes, Queen Shera." Amy recognized Sun's voice.  
What was going on? Then it hit her, she was being brainwashed. Amy  
screamed for help.  
"No one's going to rescue you here," Queen Shera said, looking down   
at Amy again, evil shining in her eyes.  
"Now, Sun!"  
Amy was plunged into the black void once again.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Where do you think they took Amy?" Serena asked quietly.  
"To their spaceship, no doubt," Eve replied bitterly.  
"Do you know where it is, Eve?" Luna asked hopefully.  
"No, I just know it's orbiting Earth. At least that's what Day   
said," Eve said, her words dripping with heavy emotions of love and revenge.  
"Well, that's a start," Artemis said with a false cheeriness he   
didn't feel.  
"Amy has her computer with her, so we can't use it to find the ship,"  
Gaea said sadly.  
Raye had been quietly meditating in front of the fire pit. An image  
flashed through her mind. It was a HUGE ship orbiting Earth. The satellites  
couldn't sense it was there.  
Raye opened her eyes, and she was back in the room.  
"How are we going to get Amy back?" Mina asked.  
"Hey, guys, I detected the ship. It's GIGANTIC and it's cloaked from  
sensors," Raye interrupted.  
"Do you think we could use Sailor Teleport?" Serena asked.  
"Let's give it a try!" Lita exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
"Are you guys ready to storm the Negaverse ship? Luna asked   
nervously.  
"Luna, we have no choice! We have to save Amy!" Serena exclaimed.  
"What are you waiting for then? Transform!" Luna said, hoping they  
WERE ready.  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Space Star Power!"  
"Earth Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
Where the group of friends had stood before now stood the Sailor   
Scouts, minus Sailor Mercury. They walked to a clearing outside. They   
formed a ring, joining their hands.  
"Mars Power..."  
"Jupiter Power..."  
"Venus Power..."  
"Space Power..."  
"Earth Power..."  
"Moon Power..."  
Waves of power rushed around them and their hair rose high in the   
air.  
"Sailor Teleport!" they yelled in unison.  
In a blur of light, they raced up. They came fast at their   
destination, the large Negaverse ship, looming forbiddingly in front of them.  
As they hit the shield, black, negative energy rushed through them.  
They rebounded off the shield and came back, a lot faster, at the spot they  
had left outside of the temple not much more than a second before.  
They reappeared in a heap on the ground. Luna gasped, and she and  
Artemis ran over to the pile of girls.  
"What happened? Are you guys all right?" Luna asked with concern.  
Untangling herself from the pile, Gaea said, "We bounced off the   
shield."  
"Maybe if Eve and Gaea transform into Star Elementals, it'll be   
enough power to get through the shield," Artemis suggested.  
"Space Star Elemental Power!"  
"Earth Star Elemental Power!"  
Sailor Space was overcome by a new transformation. Ribbons of black  
stars spread out from Sailor Space's black star pin. They covered her body,  
showing her outline perfectly. Her old fuku was replaced by a new one, one  
of a Star Elemental.  
Sailor Star Elemental Space was wearing genuine silver tiara with a  
black diamond in the shape of a star in the center. Her fuku was silver in  
color, with a black skirt that had silver trimming. The black bow in the   
back had grown, and the tails were trailing on the ground. She had on a   
silver colored choker with a black star. The front bow was silver, and her   
black star pin shined. Her black ankle-high boots had been replaced by black  
high heels.  
Sailor Earth was also overcome by a new transformation. Ribbons of  
brown stars spread out from Sailor Earth's brown star pin. They covered her  
body, showing her outline perfectly. Her old fuku was replaced by a new one,  
one of a Star Elemental.  
Sailor Star Elemental Earth's new fuku was similar. Her tiara was   
also genuine silver, with a brown amber star in the center. Her fuku was  
also silver in color, with a brown skirt that had silver trimming. The brown  
bow in the back had grown, too, and the tails were trailing on the ground.   
She had on a silver colored choker with a brown star. The front bow was   
silver, and her brown star pin shined. The only thing the same as her old  
fuku was her brown high heels.  
By then, the group had gotten untangled, and they stood by watching.  
The scouts held hands in a circle, and tried again.  
*****************************************************************************  
BANG!  
"What IS that noise?" Queen Shera screamed, glaring away from the   
Scout in the brainwashing pod.  
"It's a power, trying to get in," Sun nervously replied.  
"I thought we were cloaked from sensors!"  
Sun looked at the computer counsol again. "We ARE."  
Understanding flashed through Queen Shera's deep red eyes.  
"It's the Sailor Scouts! They're trying to rescue their friend. Ha   
ha ha! They'll never get through the shield! Sun, get back to monitoring  
the brainwashing process!" Queen Shera said, smirking evilly, looking back   
down at the girl with blue hair whose eyes were still closed.  
*****************************************************************************  
They collapsed on the ground.  
"I give UP!" Sailor Moon cried, exasperated.  
It was now night, and the Scouts had spent all afternoon, and most of  
their power, trying to get through that shield, but they just couldn't.   
After transforming back into school girls, they headed out of the cool night  
into the warm temple.  
"Still no luck, huh?" Luna asked, looking up from where she and   
Artemis lay, sprawled by the fire. They had given up hours earlier.  
"We just can't get through that blasted shield!" Lita exclaimed,   
slamming the door, all of the enthusiasm drained out of her.  
"Get some sleep. We'll get Amy back. Right now, though, you need   
your energy back," Luna stated. No one could argue with her. They called it  
a night.  
*****************************************************************************  
*You will obey the Negaverse. Your family and friends betrayed you.   
The Negaverse is your family. You will obey your queen, Queen Shera.*  
The voice repeated over and over in Amy's head. Every time Amy would  
fight her way back to her way back to her memories, the process would start  
over, each time getting stronger. Finally, Amy just couldn't remember   
anymore. The dark energy flooding her body was just too powerful. She   
accepted what the voice said as the truth.  
She slowly opened her eyes to see her Queen Shera glaring down at   
her.   
The Mercury symbol appeared on her forward and turned black. A white  
sun appeared behind it.  
"It worked! The girl's symbol turned black, showing she is now apart  
of the Negaverse, and a white sun appeared behind it, showing she's apart of  
my Kingdom of Light!" Queen Shera exclaimed with joy, explaining to the   
ignorant Sun.  
The pod slid open and Amy stepped out. A transformation overcame   
her. Her fuku was replaced by a light blue dress that went to the floor.   
Her blue hair grew a little past shoulder length. Her new symbol stayed on   
her forehead. On her feet were low-heeled slippers that matched her dress.  
She was absolutely stunning!  
"Come," Queen Shera beckoned to both Sun and the blue haired girl.   
She led them to her throne room.  
*****************************************************************************  
Queen Shera sat on her throne with Amy standing on her right and Sun  
on her left. Her court mingled before her. She got everyone's attention.  
"The Light Kingdom reaches back to the Silver Millennium. My mother  
was ruler of the Negaverse and I had a sister, who was a queen in her own   
right.  
*****************************************************************************  
(*FLASHBACK*)  
Princess Shera glanced up from where she was kneeling in front of the  
throne. On the throne sat her queen, queen of all the Negaverse, her mother.  
"You have come of age," the queen said. "You have come of age to   
each claim your kingdom of the Negaverse."  
It was their initiation ceremony into queenhood. Kneeling beside   
Shera was her twin sister, Beryl. Today was their 18th birthday.  
"You shall take an oath to become a loyal queen of a loyal kingdom of  
the Negaverse."  
The girls waited in anticipation.  
"Princess Beryl, come forth." The girl got up, for she was the older  
of the two, by a minute and a half.  
"Princess Beryl, do you swear to become a loyal queen of the   
Negaverse?"  
"I do."  
"Do you swear to lead your people to be loyal solely to the   
Negaverse?"  
"I do."  
"Do you swear to give the Negaverse anything when in need?"  
"I do."  
The ceremony went on in this manner, fine-tuning what loyalty to the  
Negaverse meant. Finally, the queen smiled at her daughter, opening her arms  
wide.  
"Come, my daughter." The girl fled to the queen, and they embraced.  
They separated, and the queen continued. "Queen Beryl, you shall rule the   
Dark Kingdom."  
The queen then repeated the ceremony for Shera.  
Once again the queen smiled and opened her arms wide.  
"Come, my daughter," she said again. Shera ran to her mother and   
they embraced. They separated, and the queen continued. "Queen Shera, you   
shall rule the Light Kingdom."  
The new Queens Beryl and Shera hugged.  
They were identical twins, the only difference in their looks were   
their eyes. Beryl had dark red eyes while Shera had light red eyes. Both  
were models of their mother.  
*****************************************************************************  
(*PRESENT*)  
Queen Shera sighed and looked around her court. That had been the   
single, most happiest day of her life.  
The court had settled down to hear the tale their queen was telling.  
They enjoyed hearing stories, but what they enjoyed even more was that their   
queen had taken a break from yelling at them. It was like a holiday today.  
Zooming years forward, Queen Shera continued her story.  
*****************************************************************************  
(*FLASHBACK*)  
Queen Shera leaned back against her throne and sighed. It was   
utterly boring around the castle these days. There was no planet or kingdom  
close enough to conquer; all of the civilizations within reach were already  
conquered by her kingdom.  
She decided to check on how her sister Beryl was doing. She called   
forth her Light Crystal Energy Ball. Then she called forth the image of her  
sister.  
Queen Beryl was storming a kingdom, the Moon Kingdom. "Atta girl,  
Beryl!" Shera enthusiastically thought. She watched the battle, happy how it  
was going.  
All of a sudden, though, her sister and all of the court were in   
bubbles, heading away from the Moon.  
"Beryl! Noooooo!!!" Shera exclaimed with dismay. "Don't worry, I'll  
find you!" she swore.  
*****************************************************************************  
(*PRESENT*)  
Queen Shera scowled down at her court. At the time, it had been the  
worst day of her life. It didn't compare to that fatal day, though..........  
*****************************************************************************  
(*FLASHBACK*)  
"Sister, sister! I'm so glad I found you!" Shera cried, tears of   
relief streaming down her face. She had found her lost sister, one thousand  
years in the future.  
"Shera, is that you?" Beryl's eyes were also wet.  
They hugged, relief flooding through both of them.  
"I'm taking revenge on the daughter of the bitch who sent me here.   
Those pitiful Sailor Scouts are trying to beat ME. -Hold on, it's time for   
the final battle. It's so GOOD to see you, Shera. We'll talk when I get   
back, okay?"  
Shera nodded, tear tracks still wet on her face.  
Beryl left, leaving Shera alone in the throne room. She sat down on   
Beryl's throne and called forth her Light Crystal Energy Ball. She called up  
the image of the battle.  
The battle began good for Beryl, but then out came the Silver   
Imperium Crystal, and Princess Serenity blasted Queen Beryl to dust. The   
image in the crystal went blank.  
Queen Shera stared unbelieving at the blank crystal. "Nooooo......,"  
she whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear, dear sweet Beryl, that  
I will avenge you! I will destroy that bitch who killed you!!!" she   
screamed, tears of agony flowing unrestrained down her cheeks.  
*****************************************************************************  
(*PRESENT*)  
Queen Shera glared down at her court with damp cheeks. "Lady Mercury  
here was a Sailor Scout who helped destroy my best friend, my dear sister.   
Now, though, she is apart of the Negaverse, apart of the Light Kingdom, and   
she will help destroy her precious princess, the bitch!"  
Lady Mercury stood on Queen Shera's right, listening intently to   
every word. Her heart ached for her queen. She would destroy the bitch that  
hurt her queen so! *Princess Serenity............* Her heart squeezed, and  
she was unsure of her loyalty for a moment, but only a moment, and then dark  
energy flooded her heart once again and she went back to listening to her   
beloved queen.  
Sun stood on Queen Shera's left, listening thoughtfully. Her bright  
orange hair fell in soft curls to her waist. A silky, thin, red dress with  
spaghetti straps reached to the floor, partially covering her red slippers.   
She was so glad that her queen didn't require the people of the court to wear  
uniforms while at court! Her blue-green eyes gazed at Queen Shera. For   
capturing Day, and now the newest Star Elemental, Sailor Mercury, now Lady  
Mercury, she was definitely in her queen's favor.  
Shera's light red eyes danced around the room, examining her court.   
Her physical looks, minus her eye color and attire, were exactly the same as  
Beryl's. A white diamond crown stood perched on her head. She was wearing   
a green dress similar to Beryl's purple one. Matching green high heels   
rested on her feet.  
Queen Shera sighed and dismissed her court. "Sun, I'm putting Lady  
Mercury in YOUR charge. Give her a tour of the ship, show her the ropes,   
tell her the rules, get her settled in her room, etc... If anything happens,  
YOU'RE responsible!" she tiredly told Sun. "I'M going to bed. Good night."  
She got up and left for her room, leaving Sun and Lady Mercury alone.  
*****************************************************************************  
Serena laid awake, staring up at her ceiling from where she was   
sprawled on her bed. She hadn't been able to get any sleep since her close   
friend was taken by the Negaverse. She tossed and turned, but she just   
couldn't sleep.  
Luna lazily opened an eye, awoken by the movement. "Serena, you  
can't blame yourself for letting Amy be kidnapped. We were too far away; we  
couldn't do anything."  
Serena looked down at her advisor who was settled by her feet. "I   
know, Luna, but I'm Sailor Moon. I could have done SOMETHING, anything at   
all, to prevent it. It WAS my fault, for not doing anything. I could have  
zapped Sun or created a diversion or ran to Amy before Sun got her!" Silent  
tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes.  
Luna didn't say anything. Her heart yearned to help Serena, but she  
couldn't say anything to make her feel better. No matter what, Serena would  
just keep blaming herself. "Oh, Amy, where are you right now? I hope you're  
okay," Luna thought before drifting back to sleep.  
*****************************************************************************  
Raye angrily paced her room. "Oh, why can't we get through that damn  
shield?!" she exclaimed. She had been pacing the length of her room for the  
past several hours.  
Her expression softened, though, as she whispered, "Oh, Amy........"  
*****************************************************************************  
Lita pulled out the baking sheet. The cookies were perfect; they   
were golden brown in color. Cooking ALWAYS made Lita feel better. She   
picked up a cookie and absently nibbled on it, unaware of how hot it was,   
fresh out of the oven.  
"I wish we were in the Negaverse's ship right now, rescuing Amy. I   
was looking forward to some REAL action. I haven't been in a good battle in  
a LONG time. Don't worry, Amy. We'll find some way to get you back!" Lita  
resolved.  
*****************************************************************************  
Mina glanced down at Artemis and sighed. She was so glad that her  
advisor could get some sleep, but she just COULDN'T! Her beautiful face had  
developed dark rings under her puffy eyes. She had been crying all night and  
had no tears left.  
She was terribly sad about the loss (hopefully temporarily) of her   
friend. She was sitting on her bed, leaning against the head board, eyes   
closed. The last time she had seen her friend, that terrible battle (if you  
could call it that) at the hospital, kept replaying itself through her mind.  
"I should've gone home with Amy, instead of just suggesting that she  
should go home. Then I could've fought with her!" she sadly blamed herself.  
*****************************************************************************  
Eve fingered her black star pin, looking wistfully up at the stars  
from her window. "Oh, Day.... I miss you," she sighed. "Sun, beware, I WILL  
kill you, now not just for killing my love, but also for taking one of my   
best friends. You WILL pay!" she exclaimed, her black eyes taking on a red  
tint for a second.  
*****************************************************************************  
Gaea knocked on the door. The door opened and she threw herself at   
her brother. They hugged for awhile, he lending strength to her shaking   
body, tears streaming down her face.  
Darien led her into his apartment and set her on the couch. "It's   
okay," he mumbled comfortingly over and over, trying to calm her.  
"I'm... sorry... Darien. It's... just... that... ....Amy," she   
whispered between sobs. Gaea had become very close to all the Scouts. She  
treated each of them like a younger sister.  
"Gaea, it'll be okay. We WILL get Amy back. Don't worry, we WILL,"  
he replied, hoping with all his heart that it would be very soon.  
*****************************************************************************  
"And this is your room," Sun concluded, sliding open a door by   
pushing a hidden button on the wall. She guided Lady Mercury into the room   
and the door quietly slid shut behind them.  
"Tomorrow we will begin your training," Sun said, glancing around at  
the room. It was bare except for an empty bookshelf and a bed, each shoved  
into a different corner. The bed was just a frame and a mattress.  
"You can summon things by thinking what you want and snapping your   
fingers. The dark energy will provide whatever you want. But be warned, you  
won't be allowed to create certain things, and you mustn't use a lot of   
energy. The penalties are severe," she continued.  
Lady Mercury experimented with this. She thought of bed sheets and  
snapped her fingers. Neatly folded blankets appeared on the bed.  
Sun smiled with satisfaction. "Very good. Training will begin at oh  
six-hundred hours, sharp." With that, she left.  
*****************************************************************************  
After Lady Mercury had mastered teleportation, Sun decided to teach  
her how to get energy. They teleported off of the ship and appeared in front  
of a school. It was lunch time, and students were settled all over the   
grounds, chatting with friends and munching on their meals.  
"This should be a fairly easy target," Sun said with approval. "This  
is how you drain energy." She moved over to the nearest child and   
demonstrated the process to Lady Mercury. The child screamed.  
Lady Mercury practiced, doing just like her teacher.  
*****************************************************************************  
The group sat there, eating their lunch quietly. Everyone had been  
so depressed lately, that they needed companionship. Even Darien, Gaea,   
Luna, and Artemis had joined them for lunch.  
"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The scream pierced the air.  
Instantly the group was on their feet. The Scouts's pens flew to   
their hands, and they made ready to transform.  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Earth Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Space Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask raced towards the sound.  
*****************************************************************************  
"That's great, Lady Mercury!" Sun was surprised to see how fast the  
blue haired girl was learning her dark powers. "She's the smart Scout,   
stupid!" Sun thought to herself, remembering the nature of Lady Mercury.  
In response, Lady Mercury evilly grinned with pleasure. "Boy, this   
sure is fun," she thought.  
Both had on their uniforms, as required of warriors of the Negaverse.  
Sun's hair was swept up into a neat pony, trailing down the back of her white  
uniform. The uniforms of the Light Kingdom warriors were the same as the  
uniforms of the Dark Kingdom warriors, except the former had white uniforms  
while the latter had gray. Lady Mercury's hair, since still short, was kept  
down. She also had on a white uniform, except a pin identified her as a   
trainee, unlike Sun who had a pin which identified her as first general with  
high favor. Both had on shiny black boots that went half-way up to their   
knees.  
"Stop right there!"  
Startled, Lady Mercury looked up.  
"Amy?!" Sailor Moon cried in disbelief. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Well, here it is, part 5.  
Tell me what you think! Email comments to rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my website at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com/  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 5  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
Sailor Moon stared in disbelief. There was Sun, and standing next to  
her was Amy!  
Amy looked totally different. She was wearing a Negaverse warrior's  
uniform, her hair had grown to shoulder length, but the most drastic change  
was her attitude. She was ACTING like a Negaverse warrior!  
The others came up behind Sailor Moon and stopped short. They   
reacted just like Sailor Moon.  
Lady Mercury gazed at the Scouts, confused. "Who ARE these people?   
I feel I know them from somewhere........... Oh! This is the group that   
killed my queen's sister!" she thought, trying to convince herself that that  
was all she knew of the group of young soldiers standing in front of her.  
Sun threw her head back and laughed. Everyone turned and looked at  
her, surprised. She looked at the Scouts with an evil gleam in her eyes and  
a wicked smile on her face. "Oh! Allow me to introduce the newest member of  
the Negaverse's Light Kingdom. Sailor Scouts, this is Lady Mercury. I   
believe you have met before," she said innocently, breaking up into a fit of  
laughter again.  
The Scouts were in shock.  
"Lady MERCURY?"  
"Amy's EVIL?"  
"That can't be!"  
"She's.... different."  
"They've brainwashed her!"  
The Scouts murmured among themselves while Sun floated, still   
laughing, and Lady Mercury stood above a fallen child, a confused look on her  
face.  
"You will pay, Sun!!" Sailor Space cried, taking no more of the   
laughing. "Heart of Blackness!!!" she screamed, her passionate desire of   
revenge unearthing a new, larger power inside of her. A spear of black   
energy, with a black heart tip, raced forward from Sailor Space's hands. The  
spear sailed forth, angrily racing towards its target, Sun.  
Sun twirled around, just in time to get the spear in her shoulder,   
just missing her heart. She gave a cry of anguish and collapsed.  
Lady Mercury snapped out of the daze she was in and raced towards her  
fallen mentor. She turned and glared at the Sailor Scouts. "You will pay,  
you pathetic Scouts!!" she cried. "Shine Aqua Illusion!!!" The power that  
raced from her this time, though, was evil, not the power of good that was  
used by Sailor Mercury.  
The power hit the Scouts square on and sent them flying back. Lady  
Mercury looked at them and hesitated. "Should I destroy them?" she thought.  
She watched them struggle to get up and dazedly picked up the unconscious Sun  
and teleported back to the spaceship.  
*****************************************************************************  
"What happened?!" Queen Shera shouted, outraged by the state Sun was  
in.  
Lady Mercury looked up from her place near the regeneration pod where  
she was watching to make sure Sun's healing process was progressing   
correctly. "There was a battle," she said.  
Queen Shera just glared, so Lady Mercury continued.  
"Sailor Space shot Sun with an energy spear and Sun was unable to   
avoid it in time. I knocked them all down with some of my power, then   
teleported Sun and I out of there."  
"Why didn't you destroy them?!" Queen Shera angrily snapped. "You   
had a perfect opportunity!"  
Lady Mercury blinked in surprise. Why HADN'T she destroyed them?  
"Make sure Sun recovers, and next time, KILL THOSE SAILOR BRATS!!!!!"  
she yelled, teleporting away.  
Lady Mercury sighed and went back to monitoring the healing process.  
*****************************************************************************  
Queen Shera gave an exasperated sigh and sat on her throne. "How   
could Sun have gotten injured so badly by a SAILOR BRAT?!" she thought. "But  
it WAS a Star Elemental who injured her."  
A young general apprehensively approached the throne. He briskly  
bowed and nervously said, "My Queen? We need more energy......."  
Queen Shera glanced up and narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the young  
man. He was a tall man of twenty, with rustled, dusky blonde hair and pale   
blue eyes. "Well, go fetch some then! Don't waste my time dwadling around!  
Move it Nova!" she snapped at the ignorance of the youngest Light General.  
Nova bowed again and disappeared. "Nova is unsure of his loyalty to  
the Negaverse and my kingdom, as is Lady Mercury. I must make sure they do  
not team up against me, and I shall have to make a greater effort to keep  
their loyalty with the Negaverse," she thought before being interrupted by  
another warrior.  
*****************************************************************************  
Nova appeared in the middle of the shopping center. He watched,   
unnoticed, as the shoppers passed underneath. A mother toted away a little  
boy throwing a tantrum because he couldn't get the toy he wanted. A couple  
gazed lovingly at each other, walking hand-in-hand. A group of upset girls  
walked gloomily into a restaurant.  
He sighed and went about the horrible task of draining energy. He  
disliked being a general and a warrior. He wished he could just be a bard   
like his mother and his mother's father before him.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Amy's evil now," Serena quietly said.  
"We must save her!" Lita replied.  
"How do we reverse the brainwashing effects?" Raye asked.  
"We can use the Silver Imperium Crystal!" Eve answered.  
The group of girls and the two cats chatted, trying to figure out how  
to save their friend who now was a Negaverse warrior who didn't even remember  
them.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.........."  
A loud scream pierced the air.  
"Another Negaverse attack!"  
"Maybe Amy's there again! We can save her!"  
"Yea, let's go!"  
"Earth Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Space Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
The Scouts posed and then raced out of the restaurant, pumped at the  
chance of being able to save Amy.  
*****************************************************************************  
A scream and another innocent person fell, the energy drained from  
him. Nova sighed and glanced at the ball of energy hovering before him.   
"Just a little more should be all I need," he thought.  
The Scouts raced into the middle of the shopping center. Their hopes  
crashed to the ground when they noticed that a young man, instead of Amy, was  
draining the energy of the passing shoppers.  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said, less than enthusiastic.  
Surprised, Nova looked up to see the famed Sailor Scouts in a   
disarray before him. Seeing as they were in no shape to fight, he meekly  
went back to his awful task of collecting energy.  
"Sailor Moon, you must stop this man, Nova, the youngest general of  
the Negaverse's Light Kingdom, before he can collect any more energy!" a calm  
voice said.  
Surprised, everyone glanced up........  
.......way up to see a VERY tall woman in a Sailor Scout fuku   
standing atop a metal beam. She was the most gorgeous woman they had ever   
seen, with long, flowing, pale white hair. Her deep, bright, crystal blue   
eyes sparkled like the sun reflecting off the ocean. She looked about twenty  
and talked in a deep, husky voice, and was graceful and beautiful in every  
way. Her fuku was similar to the rest of theirs, except her color was white.  
She wore white high-heels, making her already tall body even taller. Her   
fuku also didn't have sleeves, but was designed sleeve-less. (Think a fuku   
similar to Sailor Pluto's fuku.)  
"Another Sailor Scout?!" Sailor Moon's jaw dropped.  
Nova, pale, wide-eyed, and shaking, teleported away as fast as he  
could.  
"Who....... who are you?" Sailor Venus squeaked, awed by the beauty   
of the mysterious woman.  
"Another Star Elemental?" Luna wondered in amazement.  
"Sailor Scouts, you must protect all that you hold dear and stop the  
Light Kingdom and the Negaverse from destroying them," she said and jumped,  
disappearing before she had begun to fall.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Who WAS that?" Gaea asked after they had all settled at Raye's  
temple.  
"I don't know, but she was DEFINATELY a Sailor Scout," Artemis  
replied.  
"I don't remember her at all from the Silver Millennium," Luna   
commented.  
"She was so gorgeous!" Serena said dazedly.  
"Yea," Lita and Mina sighed.  
"Could she be another Star Elemental?" Eve asked.  
"I don't know," Luna answered.  
"We're still looking for two more Star Elementals," Gaea pointed out.  
"She could be the owner of the white star pin," Raye suggested.  
"The controller of air..." Luna trailed off.  
*****************************************************************************  
After delivering the newly gotten energy, Nova went to his room.  
"That woman! I know her...." he mumbled to himself. All of a sudden  
a memory came flooding back to him.  
*****************************************************************************  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Oh, my love, stay by me forever!" the woman said, graceful as ever.  
"I will my love! Forever and ever!" he replied, so happy to have  
found his true love.  
"Oh, you truly are talented! Your grandfather and mother's gift was  
passed down to you. Will you play for me?" she asked.  
"Anything for my love," he responded.  
He brought out his lute and started playing a sweet old tune as she   
sung along, of castles and kingdoms of long ago, of love that lasted for all  
eternity, of battles and losses and happy endings.  
"And in the end, they found each other, dying in their lover's arms,"  
she sang, getting teary eyed of the sadness of the ending of the tale she  
sung about, he sitting next to her, playing a sad tune on his lute.  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Their song was interrupted as he was blown away from his love by the  
sudden explosion. The Negaverse warriors charged through the building, going  
after the young couple.  
He reached inside his heart and summoned all of his power. "My love,  
you must survive!" he cried, directing all of his power her way to safely  
teleport her away.  
"Not without you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, panicking.  
"You must, for you are the only hope..." he said, and then there was  
a burst of light. The next moment she was gone, and the Negaverse warriors  
overcame him.  
He was brought to a Negaverse spaceship, where he was tagged to be   
brainwashed and put to work as a loyal Negaversian.  
After that was a blur, and all that mattered was his loyalty to the  
Negaverse and his new home, the Light Kingdom, until now, that is.  
*****************************************************************************  
*PRESENT*  
With a heart-wrenching sob, he came back to reality. "My love, I  
have found her again. What she must think of me, seeing me be loyal to the  
Negaverse and draining innocent people's energy! No more! I will break my  
chain with the Negaverse and go find my love, if she will forgive me. I MUST  
find my love!"  
*****************************************************************************  
To be continued.....  
What did you think? See anything that is wrong or should be changed? Please  
email me and tell me! Thanks so much! Keep on reading! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Part 6! The history behind Alyssa a.k.a. Sailor Winds.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Anything should be changed? Email me and tell me at  
rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 6: Moon  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
Alyssa appeared in a heap outside of a large palace. She didn't   
recognize where she was. The surroundings and palace were in ruins. She  
walked around until she got to the courtyard. She saw a solitary figure.   
That person was dying.  
Alyssa rushed over to aid the fallen lady. "Can I help you in some  
way?" she asked.  
The lady looked at her and frowned. "You're not supposed to be   
here," she gasped, growing short on breath. "No one is."  
Alyssa looked confused. "Why? Where IS everyone?"  
"You.... must... leave," she gasped, and then she placed her hand on  
Alyssa's forehead. A symbol of a white star with a pair of white wings   
behind it appeared on her forehead.  
"What.... what did you do?!" Alyssa asked, startled.  
"I have...... focused your power. Use it..... to leave.......," the  
lady said, gasping her last breath. All was still.  
Alyssa gently laid down the deceased woman and stood up, still  
confused. She looked around at her surroundings. The palace was in   
shambles. The grounds were torn up. The courtyard wasn't in any better  
shape. And blood was streaked everywhere.... except, there were no bodies.  
She sat down on a bench and thought about what had happened. "Oh, my  
love, where are you? I hope you weren't killed or taken," she thought, tears  
in her eyes from her loss. "Why did you send me away? I would have rather  
stayed and fought by your side until death than been sent away and have to  
live without you."  
She cried tears grief until she had no more tears left to shed. She  
was exhausted, so she stretched herself out on the bench and soon fell   
asleep.  
*****'Alyssa,' a voice said. Alyssa looked up and saw the dead lady,  
alive! 'No, I am dead,' she said, reading Alyssa's thoughts. 'But my soul  
isn't dead. I must guide you to you're new power so that you may leave and  
escape death.'  
She sat down next to Alyssa on the bench. She looked radiant. She  
must have been a queen or princess or other royalty, since she wore a crown  
atop her head.  
'I am Queen Serenity,' she said. 'I ruled the Moon Kingdom, until  
now, during the Silver Millennium. The Negaverse attacked, and all were  
killed, so I used my remaining power to send everyone to Earth, 1000 years in  
the future, to be reborn.  
I was about dead, when you showed up, though. I awakened your inner  
star seed so that you would be able to leave. If you could not leave, then   
you would die, slowly, painfully, and alone.  
You have the power of the controller of one of the Elementals, air.  
You are able to transport anywhere with it and use it's force to destroy the  
enemy.'  
Alyssa just gazed at Queen Serenity, surprise and shock written all  
over her face.  
'I will guide you in discovering your power. Just reach deep inside  
of you and yell out 'Winds Star Power!'' The image of Queen Serenity,   
started to fade.  
'Wait! Don't go! I still don't understand!' Alyssa cried.  
Queen Serenity placed a pin in Alyssa's hands. 'Go to Earth, 1000   
years in the future, and find my daughter and the other Sailor Scouts. You  
will.....' Queen Serenity's image faded, and all that was left were words on  
the breeze, '....then understand.'  
Alyssa looked down at the pin in her hand. It was a pin of a pair of  
small, white angel wings.*****  
Alyssa bolted up. "It was only a dream," she thought, but then she  
glanced down at the bench, and laying there was the small, white pin of a   
pair of angel wings.  
Alyssa stood up, smoothed the front of her dress, put the little pin  
on, and cried, "Winds Star Power!"  
A transformation overcame her. White feathers blew around her in a  
chain. Her dress was replaced by a sleeveless, white fuku. White high-heels  
formed on her feet. A white choker with a pair of little white angel wing  
pendants formed on her neck. A golden tiara with a white jewel formed on her  
head.  
When the transformation was done, she whispered, "I am Sailor Winds,  
controller of air and defender of justice."  
She suddenly knew what to do. "Air Travel Anomaly!" she cried,  
thinking of Earth, 1000 years in the future. With a burst of white light,   
she disappeared, leaving the ruined Moon Kingdom behind.  
*****************************************************************************  
*PRESENT*  
Nova walked the streets, searching for his love. He hadn't bothered  
to change his clothing, so he was still in his Negaverse uniform. He ignored  
all the stares he was getting.  
"Oh, where are you, my love?" he sighed.  
"Stop, you evil villain!" a voice cried behind him.  
He had been walking in the park, searching high and low for his lost  
love. Nova slowly turned around to see Sailor Moon and the other Sailor   
Scouts.  
"Have you seen Alyssa?" he asked them.  
"Huh?" they all asked each other, puzzled by his behavior.  
"Alyssa, the beautiful Sailor Scout that appeared yesterday," he   
replied.  
Now the Scouts began to get suspicious.  
"I don't know what trap you're trying to pull, but you will not take  
another one of us!" Sailor Moon cried.  
"Yea!" the other Scouts agreed.  
"No, you don't understand! She's my lost love. I've been searching  
for her."  
"You're not going to fool us, Nova!"  
"My name isn't Nova, that was a name given to me by the Negaverse.   
My real name is Aaron and I am the prince of the Solar Kingdom."  
The Scouts gave him an "Oh, whatever" look.  
"It is true! I have broken my chain with the Negaverse!" he  
insisted.  
"Enough lies! Heart of Blackness!!!" Sailor Space cried.  
Alyssa leapt to the side just in time. The spear sailed past him.  
Another one was instantly in her hands, though. She let it sail. He  
couldn't get up in time and it sailed towards him, getting dangerously near.  
He screamed.  
He was thrown clear of the spear just in time, although he WAS thrown  
into a tree.  
Aaron grimaced in pain and collapsed, unconscious. Before he could   
be shot at again, though, a figure appeared in front of him.  
"Stop, Sailor Scouts! He tells the truth," she said.  
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.  
"It's YOU again!" Sailor Moon said.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"I am Sailor Winds, controller of air," she replied.  
"A Star Elemental!" Sailor Mars cried.  
"The controller of air," Artemis repeated.  
Luna walked over and handed Sailor Winds the white star pin. Sailor  
Winds pinned the star pin over her angel wings pin, and they melded together,  
ending up matching her symbol.  
"I don't understand, though. I still don't remember you from the  
Silver Millennium," Luna stated.  
"That's because I wasn't apart of the Silver Millennium or the Moon  
Kingdom," Sailor Winds replied.  
A couple of Scouts gasped at this revelation.  
"Then.... how...?" Sailor Venus mumbled.  
"Queen Serenity awakened my star seed before she died. I came to the  
ruined Moon Kingdom after you were all gone and before she died. She guided  
me to my true power. I am originally from the Solar Kingdom. And this is my  
prince," she said, pointing at the fallen Aaron.  
"My name is Alyssa and I was a princess from the Solar Kingdom. I  
was with Aaron, my love, when the Negaverse attacked us. He teleported me  
away, where I ended up in the ruined Moon Kingdom, and I never knew what  
happened to him. I traveled to the future, which is the present now, with  
the help of Queen Serenity. And here I found my love, turned evil by the  
Negaverse. But once he saw me, he remembered his nature, and immediately he  
turned good. He was never truly evil, though. He constantly questioned his  
loyalty to the Negaverse. He is on our side, so you mustn't destroy him.  
I am loyal to Queen Serenity, her descendants, and her court, for  
saving my life. I will protect and defend the goodness of the Moon Kingdom,"  
Sailor Winds said.  
Aaron started stirring behind her. "Alyssa?" he murmured.  
"Yes, I'm here," she said, helping him up.  
He grabbed her and embraced her, kissing her sweetly and  
passionately. After he finally, and reluctantly, let her go, she   
detransformed. The Scouts, who, stunned, had stood by watching the whole   
time with their mouths agape, followed her lead and detransformed also.   
Aaron morphed his clothing into ordinary street clothes.  
They headed towards Raye's temple, with Aaron and Alyssa bringing up  
the rear, he having to lean on her for support since he was still in pain.  
*****************************************************************************  
"I'm sorry for not believing you," Serena said after they had all  
settled in Raye's room.  
"And I'm sorry for shooting you," Eve added.  
"It's all right," he said. "I'm sorry, Alyssa, for allowing to be  
taken over by the Negaverse and doing awful deeds. I know you can't forgive  
me for the evil I have done."  
Alyssa laughed, startling him. "You think I would hate you for what  
you did when you had no control over because you were brainwashed? You're  
crazy. It's not your fault for what you did. Besides, it's not going to be  
that easy to get rid of me."  
He smiled and reached over to give her a kiss. "I'll never leave   
your side again," he whispered as his lips brushed past her ear.  
"Awwww. I love happy endings," Gaea sighed.  
"Oh, it's not the end yet, and it's far from happy," Luna said.  
"Yea, Amy's still brainwashed by the Negaverse," Artemis piped in.  
"And I have to complete my revenge on Sun," Eve added furiously.  
"Watch out!!!!!" Raye cried as they were suddenly blown away from  
each other by a sudden explosion.  
*****************************************************************************  
To be continued.........  
What did you think? Email me and tell me if you loved it or hated  
it. Keep on reading!  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Part 7!  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Anything should be changed? Email me and tell me at  
rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 7: Fire  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
"Watch out!!!!!" Raye cried as the room errupted in confusion. There  
was a series of explosions and the girls, man, and cats were thrown away from  
each other.  
The smoke cleared, and a tall figure came into view.  
"Beryl!!!???" the two cats and younger scouts gasped.  
At the same time, Alyssa and Aaron growled, "Shera!"  
Eve and Gaea just stood with confused looks on their faces as they  
didn't know who either Beryl or Shera was.  
The Scouts, Luna, and Artemis turned to look at Alyssa and Aaron.  
"Who?" Luna asked.  
"I am Queen Shera, of the Negaverse's Kingdom of Light. Nice to have  
finally met you, Sailor brats," she sneered, everyone turning and looking   
back at the figure once again.  
"How.......," Artemis trailed off.  
"I saw Nova, ahem, or shall I say Aaron? Well, I saw his loyalty to  
the Negaverse grow weak, so I knew I had to keep an eye on him. Not long   
after, he turned up here."  
"How come you look like Beryl?" Serena asked suspiciously.  
"Beryl," Shera said, a tear coming to her eye, "was my dear, sweet  
twin sister who YOU KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Now, prepare to   
fight!!!!!!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Space Star Elemental Power!"  
"Earth Star Elemental Power!"  
"Winds Star Elemental Power!"  
When Alyssa transformed into Sailor Star Elemental Winds, ribbions of  
white stars spread out from her white star pin. They covered her body,   
showing her outline perfectly. Her old fuku was replaced by a new one, one  
of a Star Elemental.  
Sailor Star Elemental Winds was wearing a genuine silver tiara with a  
white diamond in the shape of a star in the center. Her fuku was silver in  
color, with a white skirt with silver trimming. The white bow in the back  
had grown, and the tails were trailing on the ground. She had on a silver  
colored choker with a white star. The front bow was silver, and her white  
star pin shined. The only thing the same as her old fuku was her white high  
heels.  
The Scouts posed, and a man appeared beside them.  
"Nova?!" Shera exclaimed, surprised.  
The young man formerly known as Nova stood, wearing a uniform similar  
to Prince Edymion's, but his was white with gold trimming, a red cape, and   
orange chords. "I am Solar Warrior Corona, prince of the Solar Kingdom," he  
said calmly, "friend to those who stand for justice."  
"Fine! You will be destroyed as well!" Shera furiously cried.  
"Luna, Artemis, get out of here now!" Sailor Moon cried as Shera   
took a random shot which came carelessly close to Luna. Luna was thrown   
against the wall, the red star pin getting tossed under the table in the   
process. Artemis helped Luna get out of the temple quickly.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter cried in  
unision.  
The two powers intertwined and raced forward. Right before it  
reached her, Shera easily dodged it.  
"Ha ha ha! Is that the best you can do?" she laughed.  
"Heart of Blackness!"  
"Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Space and Sailor Venus cried, their  
powers combining and racing towards the laughing figure.  
Shera, though, easily stepped aside of it.  
"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me!" she said,  
still laughing.  
"Earth Power Erosion!" Sailor Earth cried. Her new power was   
designed to surround the enemy with a brown, web-like power net that would  
drain the energy of the enemy. The net raced forward, only to be   
side-stepped by Shera.  
"Moon Scepter Activation!" Sailor Moon cried, the power charging  
forth towards Shera.  
Once again, though, Shera easily dodged it and continued laughing.  
Sailor Star Elemental Winds and Solar Warrior Corona stepped forward,  
locking hands.  
"Solar Winds Ultimate Blast," Sailor Star Elemental Winds said   
calmly.  
"Solar Corona Ultimate Flare," Solar Warrior Corona quietly said at  
the same time.  
A blast of strong, white energy was unleased from her as a firery,  
orange/red/yellow energy blast was unleased from him. The blast caught the   
flare and pushed it forward, the two powers combining to make an ultimate  
energy gust with a light orange appearence. The power shot forth, racing  
towards Shera. The surprised Shera was caught off guard, and the large power  
envelped her as she screamed.  
The Scouts jumped up and down, yelling at their victory. They were  
chatting happily when a familar laughing sound floated by.  
"Shera!!!" they exclaimed, snapping around to see the evil woman  
laughing in the doorway.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" she laughed. "That was refreshing. If you want  
to get close to beating me, you're going to have to do a LOT better than   
that!" she pointed her finger at the nearest person, Sailor Venus, and a   
black beam raced towards the girl. Mortified, she was hit and thrown against  
the wall, unconscious, or worse.  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"Mina!!" the girls cried.  
"You're going to pay for that! Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" she cried,  
charging Shera.  
Shera side-stepped the thunder easily and pointed her finger at   
Sailor Jupiter. She was also thrown against the wall, in the same shape as  
Sailor Venus.  
They exchanged shots. Shera didn't even get scratched once, but   
one-by-one, the Scouts fell, unconcious, or worse. Soon there were only  
four left standing, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Star Elemental Winds,   
and Solar Warrior Corona.  
Shera let a burst of energy out towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was  
facing the other way and didn't see it coming.  
"Watch out Sailor Moon!!!!" Sailor Mars cried.  
Sailor Moon whirled around to see the energy fastly approaching her.  
She screamed and clamped her eyes shut. There was a burst of light. After  
a few seconds, Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked around.  
"Huh? What happened?" she weakly asked.  
She looked down and saw Sailor Star Elemental Winds, fallen at her   
feet.  
Shera took advantage of the confusion and let forward another burst  
of energy, this time at Sailor Mars.  
"Sailor Mars!" Solar Warrior Corona cried, rushing forward and   
shoving her out of the way, getting hit with the energy himself.  
Now there was only two left. Tears streaming down her face, Sailor  
Moon took a stand against Shera.  
"That's it! You have taken my dear friend Amy and hurt all of my  
other close friends who I love with all my heart. For that, you will pay!!"  
she cried.  
She took out her Moon Scepter.  
"Moon.... Scepter.....," she started saying. Shera took advantage of  
the time that it took to power up that left Sailor Moon weak. With a flick  
of her finger, black energy raced forward and smashed into Sailor Moon,   
knocking the scepter from her hand. Sailor Moon fell.  
"Now it looks like you're all alone, girlie," Shera sneered with an  
evil laugh. "It looks like I didn't have to worry about the Sailor Weaklings  
after all." Her sneer suddenly turned into rage. "Now get ready to join   
your friends!" she cried, blasting some energy in Sailor Mars's direction.  
Everything was happening in slow motion for Sailor Mars. She saw her  
friends drop. There was only Sailor Moon and herself left. There went   
Sailor Moon. "Noooooooo...!!!" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
"Sailor Moon.........."  
She could hear hear heart beating loudly in her chest. Her breath  
exploded from her lungs; she was breathing hard. Her precious temple was  
being destroyed before her very eyes; the explosions rang in her ears and   
parts of the roof fell around her. She seemed to slowly turn her head to  
face Shera and saw the black energy slowly come towards her. Sailor Mars  
turned and ran.  
She was almost to the door when she felt the black energy reach her.  
She screamed, a red star briefly appearing on her forehead.  
The next thing she knew, she was falling to the floor, the black  
energy passing abover her, just missing her.  
"Huh? What the.....?" Shera growled.  
Sailor Mars looked down and saw the fallen, forgotten red Star Pin.  
It was flashing, beckoning to her. She grabbed it, stood up, and pinned it  
on her bow.  
"Mars Star Elemental Power!" she cried, a new transformation   
overcoming her. There was a flash of red light, and ribbions of red stars  
spread out from her red star pin. They covered her body, showing her outline  
perfectly. Her old fuku was replaced by a new one. Where Sailor Mars stood  
before now stood Sailor Star Elemental Mars.  
Sailor Star Elemental Mars was wearing a genuine silver tiara with a  
red ruby in the shape of a star in the center. Her fuku was silver in color,  
with a red skirt with silver trimming. The red bow in the back had grown,   
and the tails were now trailing on the ground. She had on a silver colored  
choker with a red star. The front bow was silver, and her red star pin   
shined. The only thing the same as her old fuku was her red high heels.  
"The fifth and final Star Elemental!" Shera gasped. "They're all   
here, minus Mercury, who is up in my ship monitoring Sun," she mumbled.   
"Now's my chance! I can get all five Star Elelmentals!" Determination   
shined in her eyes.  
"Not this time!" Sailor Star Elemental Mars cried. She looked deep  
inside of herself and called on her new power. "You will be stopped, Now!  
Mars Fire Barrier!"  
A jet of fire raced from her and threw Shera out of the temple. A   
wall of fire built, surrounding the temple in a protective barrier.  
"That won't stop me!" Shera shouted, getting back up.  
She was about to attack the barrier when Lady Mercury's voice floated  
up to her. "Queen! Queen! There's something happening! Something's wrong  
with Sun!" she said, sounding frantic.  
*****************************************************************************  
To be continued......  
What's wrong with Sun? Will the others survive? Will they ever   
rescue Amy? Find out as Elementals continues!  
Loved it? Hated it? Send any comments, suggestions, or info I  
should change to rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Keep on reading! 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Here's the latest part I've written. Now it's getting close to the climax of  
the series. Hopefully only 10 or so total parts. But there's still so much   
to accomplish before it's over with that it looks like many more parts. But   
as you'll ready, you can begin to see the relationship between all of the   
people and events. Well, enjoy part 8!  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Anything should be changed? Email me and tell me at  
rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 8: Sun  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
Shera appeared in the medical bay. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT   
THAT YOU INTERUPT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF DESTROYING THE SCOUTS AND THE OTHER  
STAR ELEMENTALS????!!!!" she screamed at Mercury.  
Lady Mercury shrank back against Shera's murderous glare. "My   
deepest apologies, my queen, but Sun....." she broke off, glancing at Sun.  
Shera spun around and her flaring red eyes widened as they took the   
unconcious orange-haired woman in. A cold sweat had appeared on Sun's head,  
and her orange hair was plastered against her forehead, parted in the middle  
by a shining light. Shera gasped. "Her..... symbol!"  
Sun's symbol were one of the few that were different than the other  
subjects of the Light Kingdom. Most subjects had exactly the same symbol as  
their queen's, a white sun. But 3 of Shera's subjects had a black symbol  
inside of their white sun symbol. Those 3 had had powers before they had   
turned evil. The first was Mercury, with the black Mercury symboly showing  
she was Sailor Mercury before she had turned evil. The second was Nova   
before he had turned good. He had had a black sun showing he was from the   
former Solar Kingdom. But Sun had the same exact symbol except her black sun  
was more brilliant. Shera had forgotten Sun's origin.  
*****************************************************************************  
*FLASHBACK*  
Shera looked out the window in her room on her spaceship. She looked  
down at the kingdom on the bright star below. "The Solar Kingdom..... soon  
you'll be apart of my kingdom," she said, evil glinting in her eyes.   
"ATTACK!!!!!!!" she yelled into thin air.  
The ship opened fire on the kingdom below.  
*****************************************************************************  
The beautiful queen looked down from her throne at her court. She  
had on a beautiful white gown with glittering clear crystals jangling on her  
neck and wrists. A clear crystal crown stood atop her head, her long,   
flowing, firey orange hair flaring behind her.  
"Mother, we're going to go for a walk," a young woman said. She   
looked over at her daughter. She wore a matching clear crystal crown on top  
of her long, delicate, white hair and she wore a fitting white gown over her  
pale complexion. Her crystal ble eyes gazed lovingly at the man besides her.  
The tall young man standing next to her was her fiance; he had dusky blonde   
hair and pale blue eyes, and he wore a white suit of that of a bard.  
"Alright dear, but be back by supper," the queen said lovingly to her  
daughter.  
She watched the back of their heads recede through the crowd. She  
sighed and traced invisible paths with her fingertips along the arm of her  
throne.  
All of a sudden, a guard burst through the door and shouted, "We're  
under attack!!!!" just as the air errupted with explosions.  
*****************************************************************************  
Aaron sat down on the seat in the gazebo that was in the middle of  
the palace gardens. Alyssa came and sat next to him.  
"Oh, my love, stay by me forever!" she said.  
"I will my love! Forever and ever!" he replied, taking her hand in  
his and kissing it.  
She picked up his lute and handed it to him. "Oh, you truly are   
talented! Your grandmother and mother's gift was passed down to you. Will  
you play for me?" she asked.  
"Anythng for my love," he responded.  
He brought out his lute and started playing a sweet old tune as she  
sung along, of castles and kingdoms of long ago, of love that lasted for all  
eternity, of battles and losses and happy endings.  
"And in the end, they found each other, dying in their lover's arms,"  
she sang, getting teary eyed from the sadness of the ending of the tale she  
sung about, he sitting next to her, playing a sad tune on his lute.  
All of a sudden there was a very large explosion and strange warriors  
charged through the garden, coming straight at the young couple.  
He abruptly stood up, droping his lute in the process, where it   
smashed into a thousand pieces when it hit the gazebo floor. He stood in   
front of her, blocking her from the intruders. He reached inside himself and  
gathered up all of his power. "My love, you must survive!" he cried,   
directing all of his power towards her.  
"Not without you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, panicking at his actions   
and the tone in his voice.  
"You must, for you are the only hope..." he said, and then he  
abruptly turned around and thrust his hands towards her. There was a burst  
of light. The next moment she was gone, and the warriors surrounded him.   
"Surrender to the Negaverse and you will not be harmed," one said.  
He had used up all of his power to get his love away, so he had no  
choice but to surrender. They swarmed around him, grabbed at him, and soon   
he found himself being transported away, off to be a prisoner of the  
Negaverse.  
*****************************************************************************  
Her court stood in front of her, protecting her from the evil  
invaders. Tears flowed from her eyes as she watched her court fall dead in  
front of her. Finally, the last wave of defense fell before her, and there  
was a clear path for the enemies to reach her.  
But they paused, and seemed to talk to thin air, apparently waiting  
for something or someone. She took advantage in their lack of action to   
summon up every ounce of her power. She then spread her power over her  
fallen court in a thin blanket of light. She tought of a distant place in a  
time in the distant future and there was a blinding light. She collapsed.  
The intruders didn't notice the lack of dead bodies. They bowed as  
a woman with flaming red hair and matching eyes stormed into the palace and  
towards the orange haired woman slumped against her throne. The red haired  
woman thrust her arm towards the second woman's chest and emitted a burst of  
dark energy. The second woman's eyes flew open.   
"I am Queen Shera, ruler of the Light Kingdom of the powerful   
Negaverse. You, Queen Sun, of the Solar Kingdom, will bow down to me and  
become my servant, and your kingdom shall now be ruled by me."  
Sun's eyes fell closed again, as she became unconcious again, from   
the lack of energy in her body. The brillant golden sun on her forehead  
shone for a moment, turned black, and then faded. As her head fell to the  
side and slumped against the arm of her chair, her crown toppled off her head  
and fell to the floor, smashing into a million tiny pieces, each reflecting  
tiny rays of light.  
Queen Shera threw her head back and laughed a deep, evil laugh.  
*****************************************************************************  
*PRESENT*  
Shera suddenly came back to the present, looking down at Sun who lay  
in the pod. "I completely had forgotten that Sun was once a good, powerful  
queen. It looks like she's reverting back to her old self," she mussed.  
The white sun that was the symbol of Shera's power had disappeared,   
and the black sun had now turned gray, and was continually getting lighter.  
Pretty soon Sun's original golden sun symbol would be back, and all evidence  
that she had once served the Negaverse would be gone.  
"What should we do.....?" Mercury asked meekly.  
Shera spun to face Mercury, startled as she had forgotten that she  
had been there the whole time. "Leave her, for now. She's too strong to   
undergo the brainwashing process again, she has regained her lost power from  
her kingdom. When the time comes, we'll find something to do with her, but  
for now, leave her. We have more pressing matters to deal with, like the  
Sailor Scouts and the Star Elementals."  
*****************************************************************************  
BANG BANG BANG  
The Scouts, Darien, the 2 cats, Chad, and Raye's grandfater were  
spread all over the temple grounds, repairing the damage from the last battle  
with the Negaverse.  
"I'm honored the Sailor Scouts gave a guest appearance at my temple,  
but next time they might feel like visiting without doing damage," Raye's  
grandpa jokingly said, with his ever-present twinkle shining in his eyes.  
"Grandpa! You know it's not the Scout's fault where the evil shows   
up!" Raye informed him.  
"I'm just glad none of yous were seriously injured," he said, turning  
serious for a moment.  
Darien, Chad, and Aaron were patching up the walls and celing of the  
damaged temple. Raye, Serena, and Mina were sweeping up debris. Eve,   
Gaea, Alyssa, and Lita were straightening up the furniture and things   
inside of the temple. And Raye's grandpa went around straightening up the  
good luck charms and other temple items while Luna and Artemis lounged around  
in the sun.  
Serena swept over by the cats and gave Luna a good whack. "And why  
aren't you two helping?" she hissed.  
Luna just looked up with wide eyes as Raye's grandpa passed by them.  
"Wierd girl," they heard him mutter, "talking to cats."  
"I'm gonna get you!" Serena hissed and went about sweeping the  
temple grounds.  
It took them all day, and when the sun had set over the horizon, they  
all gathered and looked at what they had accomplished. The temple was   
totally repaired, the grounds were swept, the temple objects back in their  
spots, the furniture returned to normal, and 2 cat-sized shapes were imbedded  
in the grass where *ahem* 2 creatures had been lying all day.  
*****************************************************************************  
"My daughter, my kingdom. I have to find them! I have to save  
them!" Sun thought from somewhere deep down inside of her. "First I have to   
find a way to break through the rest of the Negaverse's hold on me."  
Sun was trapped deep inside of herself. There was like a glass  
barrier blocking her way back to her old self. No matter how hard she tried,  
it was impossible to penetrate the barrier.   
Just then an image floated past her. It was a face. "Serenity!" she  
gasped.  
A memory came flooding back to her.  
*****************************************************************************  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Daughters, come here," the queen said, beckoning to her twin  
daughters. The first and elder one was slender and graceful, with long pale  
blonde hair. The second was the younger, and had firey orange hair. The  
queen beckoned to her first daughter. "Princess Serenity, step forward. As  
the elder newest queen, you shall rule the Moon Kingdom." She hugged her   
daugher. Then she beckoned to her second daughter. "Princess Sun, step   
forward. As the younger newest queen, you shall rule the Solar Kingdom."   
She hugged her other daughter.  
She stepped back and looked at her daughters, her expression turning  
grave. "At this same moment, the Dark Kingdom has also annointed 2 new   
queens of your age. You must do everything in your power to stop them and   
not them take over our Light Kingdom. Do you pledge an oath to protect our  
side of Light?" she asked, looking solemnly at her daughters.  
"I do," Queen Serenity breathed.  
"I do," Queen Sun whispered.  
"Now go my daughters, protect your kingdoms, proctect the good and   
light."  
*****************************************************************************  
*PRESENT*  
There was a burst of light from within Sun and she threw herself at  
the barrier. She sailed through without a problem. In the medical pod, her  
eye's suddenly flew open, full of understanding and resolution. Mercury and  
Shera had gone someplace, and no one else was in the medical bay. She  
reached inside herself and called on her power again. She suddenly was out  
of the ship and in a park in Tokyo on Earth. "Now to find my daughter," she  
thought.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Well, we're going to leave," Alyssa said and stood up. They had all  
gathered on the porch of the temple drinking iced tea as a reward for their  
hard work that day. She gazed up at the starry night sky.  
Aaron stood up and yawned. "Yea, time to turn in." He took Alyssa's  
hand and they left, talking quietly to themsleves.   
Raye's grandpa and Chad also said their good night's and went to bed.  
"Well, I guess we'd better go too," Eve said.  
"Yea, it's gotten so late," Lita yawned.  
"Good night then!" Serena said, jumping up and giving a big yawn.  
Raye walked to the entrance of the temple with them. As she was  
about to turn back to the temple, she sensed something.  
"Guys!" she called. "It's the enemy! It's Sun!"  
*****************************************************************************  
The others came running over. They quickly transformed, and the  
Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Winds and Solar Warrior Corona, stood glaring at  
Sun. Sailor Void came forward and said angrily, "Heart of Blackness!!!" The  
black beam shot at Sun and hit her square in the chest, she didn't even try  
blocking it. She fell to the ground with a soft thud. She looked up at the  
Scouts, clutching her chest.  
"Please... help me," she groaned, collapsing onto the ground again.  
"Should we trust her?" Sailor Moon asked uncertainly.  
"Yes!! It's a trick! Destroy her now!" Sailor Void screamed, her  
emotions exploding with her realization that revenge was close at hand.  
"Okay...," Sailor Moon said hesitantly. She stepped forward and  
closed her eyes, bringing out her scepter. "Moon... Scepter.... Activation,"  
she said quietly. Sun screamed with horror when the beam enveloped her.   
When the smoke cleared and the lighting returned to normal, the spot where  
Sun had just been lying was empty.  
"Yes!" Sailor Void exclaimed, but somehow her victory seemed empty.  
All of a sudden Sailor Winds and Solar Warrior Corona came running  
up. "Mother!!!!!!" Sailor Winds screamed.  
"Queen!!" Solar Warrior Corona yelled in unision.  
Sailor Winds ran up to the Scouts and collapsed in the spot where Sun  
had just ben laying. "Mother, no.....," she said quietly, her body errupting  
into racking sobs.  
The Scouts looked extremely puzzled at one another.  
Solar Warrior Corona looked at the scouts and quietly said, "Sun was  
the queen of Solar Kingdom, Alyssa and my kingdom. Sun was Alyssa's mother,  
and my queen. When Sun was hit at the school when she was with Lady Mercury,  
she had begun to remember who she really was. When you just destroyed her,  
she had totally regained all of her memories."  
All the Scouts gasped, realizing the huge mistake they had just made.  
"Oh, no!" Sailor Moon cried.  
Sailor Void just looked at the spot where Sailor Winds was lying,  
quietly crying.  
*****************************************************************************  
Yikes! What just happened? What's going to happen? Even I don't know!  
Keep reading and soon we'll both find out! ^_^ Email me with any comments.  
Keep on reading! 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Hey! It's part 9! Wow, this is getting far! And it's getting to the good  
part too! Last time, Princess Alyssa's mother was killed by mistake by the  
Sailor Scouts. What's going to happen now?????? Let's find out! ^_^  
*Oh, and by the way, PLEASE give me reviews on how my stories are! It'll  
help me know how I'm doing so I can write my stories more enjoyable! Thanx!  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Anything that should be changed? Email me and tell  
me at rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 9: Visions  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated: PG  
  
***Sailor Winds stood up, silent tears streaming down her face. She  
lifted her arm in the air and a breeze circled around her and then shot off  
into the night sky.***  
"Oh, what have I done?" Eve asked herself, laying in her bed,  
reflecting on what had happened. Sun had appeared, and Eve had wanted  
revenge for the death of her love.  
She tossed and turned in her bed, finally slipping into a restless  
sleep.  
*****************************************************************************  
***"Eve," a soft, mysterious voice said.  
Eve looked around but could see nothing.  
"Eve," the voice repeated, growing louder.  
Eve looked but again could see nothing.  
"Eve," the voice repeated for the third time, this time seeming as if  
whispering into her ear.  
Eve looked up and saw Sun floating in the air wearing her Negaverse  
uniform. Eve transformed and got ready to attack, but Sun suddenly was in a  
long, flowing, white gown and was wearing a clear crystal crown atop her  
head. Her flaming orange hair fell in soft waves around her, framing her  
perfect figure. Sailor Space looked confused.  
"Yes, it is I, Sun, but not as you know me. I am Sun, queen of my  
kingdom, the Solar Kingdom. I have come not to seek revenge upon you for my  
death, put to help you. I know you wouldn'tve killed me if you would have  
known my true nature, and not just me as I was brainwashed."  
Sailor Space sat listening thoughtfully.  
"I have come to give you information about Day and give you a way to  
him."  
At these words Sailor Space grew aleart and got in a stance ready to  
defend herself.  
"No, I do not mean for you to join him in the world of the dead, for  
he is not dead," Queen Sun said, sensing Sailor Space's fear. She continued.  
"When I was being brainwashed by Shera, I admitt I did convict Day as a  
traitor, but I did not execute him. What I did was transport him back to  
Shera's space ship and there he was punished by being put to sleep eternally.  
But there is a way he can be revived." She reached into an invisible pocket  
in her dress and pulled out a tiny vile which contained an intense bright   
white light. She gave it a little toss and it floated down to Sailor Space  
and landed in her palm. "When you get to him, put this in the hole in the  
computer console for that sleep pod. The pod should then open up. Day will  
still be unconcious, so grab him and take him back to Earth the way you came.  
He should then awaken in an hour."  
Sailor Space stood staring wide-eyed at Queen Sun, and then glanced  
at the little vile in her hand, then glanced back at the beautiful queen  
again.  
Sun closed her eyes and brought forth her hands. She hummed a low  
tune, and energy started gathering in her palms, growing rapidly. Soon the  
power leapt from her hands and formed into a gateway-like structure. Sailor  
Space just stood staring speechlessly at it.  
"Go now my child. Save your love," Queen Sun said, and then all  
around Sailor Space vanished.***  
*****************************************************************************  
Eve bolted up in bed. "What the....," she trailed off, and then   
glanced down at herself. She was in her Sailor Space fuku. She quickly  
looked to the corner of her room by her window. The enormouse, light-energy  
gateway stood there, waiting for her.  
She clenched her fist, resolving to herself that she's going for it.  
She opened her fist and saw the little vile of intense, bright, white light.  
With a quick glance upward and a murmured thanks to the gracious Queen Sun,  
Sailor Space leapt out of bed and threw herself into the gateway.  
*****************************************************************************  
Sailor Space landed in the middle of a dark room. She summoned a   
little of her energy in her palm. She went down the rows of dark pods,  
searching for the familiar form of her love, Day. Some pods were empty,   
others held figures wearing the infamous Negaverse uniform. All looked still  
and content, as if made of wax.  
Finally, Sailor Space reached the last pod. She peered hopefully  
into the last pod. There laid Day, looking peaceful and contempt. He looked  
so peaceful that it almost broke her heart to wake him, but she knew she  
must. She went around to the head of the pod and looked down at the computer  
console. At the far right of the console was a small hole. Sailor Space  
drew out the little vile and plugged it into the hole. The pod errupted in  
bright light. The casing around Day slid out of sight, and Sailor Space  
rushed to his side, and bent down and kissed his lips, lips that she had   
yearned to kiss for so long.  
As soon as she touched him, though, red alert lights went off and  
warning bells sounded loudly and shrilly. Surprised, Sailor Space backed  
off. Invisible doors burst open, and hundreds of youma and Negaverse  
generals thundered into the room. Sailor Space shrank back towards Day.  
*****************************************************************************  
Serena sat straing out her window at the stars. "Wow, how beautiful  
they are," she murmured to herself. "Yet, how distant they look also." She  
sighed. All of a sudden, a picture of Sun etched itself among the stars.  
Startled, Serena blinked. When she looked back, though, the stars twinkled  
back at her, showing there had been no change. "What's wrong with me?"  
Serena asked herself. "Why did I go against my judgement and strike down  
Sun?" All of a sudden, Sun's picture was up among the stars again. Instead  
of looking away this time, however, Serena stared into the star Sun's eyes.  
A vision came flooding to her.  
*****************************************************************************  
*FLASHBACK*  
Queen Serenity anxiously sat on he throne, awaiting news of her  
sister's kingdom. The tension had grown so high in the courtroom, that all  
but her head left, looking for something to do to take their minds off the  
battle being waged at the not-too-distant Solar Kingdom.  
Suddenly a handsome young soldier burst in. He briskly approached  
the throne and bowed.  
"What news do you bring??" Serenity asked anxiously.  
He bowed his head and shook it.  
"No!! It cannot be! I refuse to believe that my dear twin sister  
Sun has fallen to the Negaverse! It's not so! It can't be!" Serenity cried,  
breaking into sobs.  
He looked back up her, waiting for her to acknowledge him once again.  
"There's more?" she asked tearfully.  
He bowed once again. "My queen," he said quietly, "Beryl is fast  
approaching the Moon. She'll be here in minutes."  
Serenity bolted up. "What???!!! Give out the word! Alert everyone  
NOW!!!!!"  
*****************************************************************************  
*PRESENT*  
Serena suddenly snapped back to attention. "What???!!!" she  
exclaimed. "Sun's my... aunt?! She's my mother's twin?! I destroyed my  
aunt, one of which I knew not that I had?!" she cried, sinking down to her   
knees, crying softly for Alyssa and her aunt and her mother and herself.   
"This means Alyssa's my cousin. She is also a princess of good," Serena  
suddenly realized. "Oh... I never realized! The Universe is getting much  
more complexed than I thought! I wonder if her power is equal to mine...,"  
Serena got lost in thought. Finally she found herself in a hazy sleep.  
*****************************************************************************  
***Sailor Space... and Day?* Sailor Moon found herself calling out.  
The other Scouts seemed to whip around in slow motion.  
*Watch out!* Sailor Mars seemed to yell out at Sailor Space. Sailor  
Space and Day whipped around to see Shera behind them. She aimed and then  
let forth a beam of energy........***  
*****************************************************************************  
"Hear of Blackness!" Sailor Space cried, taking out a few youma.  
All her attacks were in vain, because for every youma she blasted, ten more  
took the fallen one's place. Soon they had surrounded her. She looked in  
vain at her gateway hidden in the far corner of the room. The youma  
surrounded her, pressing in on her.  
"HELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried.  
Suddenly time seemed to stop for a second, and the next a bright  
white light enveloped her and Day, and the next second, the youma stood,  
confused, as Sailor Space and Day had vanished.  
*****************************************************************************  
Sailor Space and Day landed in the middle of the park. "What the   
heck?" she exclaimed. "How'd we end up here???"  
All of a sudden the answer to all of her questions manifested itself  
in the form of Sailor Winds. Sailor Space gave a cry and threw herself at  
Sailor Winds, wrapping her arms around the tall woman, giving her an enormous  
hug. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, sobbing into the woman's fuku.  
Sailor Winds smiled down at the younger Scout and patted her  
comfortingly on the head.   
"I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about you mother, I had no idea,"  
Sailor Space whispered.  
"It's okay. I know none of you could have known the true nature of  
my mother. This is destiny," Sailor Winds replied, not sounding angry or  
sad at all.  
"Uggggggggggh," came a groan from the ground.  
Sailor Space turned and saw Day. She ran to him. "Oh, Day!" she  
cried. "I missed you so much."  
His eyes cleared and focused on her. "Eve!" he cried. He held out  
his arms to her and she ran into them with such force that they rolled across  
the ground before finally settling. Their lips met with strong forces of  
passion.  
Sailor Winds looked on and smiled, and then disappeared.  
*****************************************************************************  
Shera summoned her crystal ball and searched for Sailor Space's and  
Day's energy force. After several minutes, the ball flashed brightly.  
"Ah ha! I've got you!" she cried triumphantly and then disappeared.  
*****************************************************************************  
Serena fumbled for her communicator. She contacted the remaining  
Scouts. "Come on you guys! Transform and meet me in the park, NOW!!!"  
*****************************************************************************  
Yikes! What's going to happen?! Finally I'm at the climax! I'm getting  
excited and nervous just thinking about it! Email me with any comments,   
concerns, problems, compliments, ideas for the next part, ect... and please  
remember to give me a rating on my story! Thanks so much! Until the next  
part... 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Here's part 10!!!! It's at the climax of my series! The big battle is about  
to begin. This part is going to be really long though, so what I'm doing is  
splitting part 10 up into several little parts, so that's why these parts are  
going to be shorter than usual. This part is so sad.... :'-( Well, I'm not  
going to spoil anything! And enough talking! So onto the good stuff!!! ^_^  
Oh, and PLEEEEEZ give me a review! Just take a minute, that's it. It'll   
help me write more faster! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Email me at rowansgirl@hotmail.com  
Visit my webpage at http://www.rowansgirl.freeservers.com  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Elementals  
Part 10-1: The Beginning  
by Rowan's Girl  
Rated PG  
  
Sailor Moon and the other Scouts (minus Sailor Winds) ran into the  
park. Sailor Moon spotted Sailor Space.  
"Sailor Space........ and Day?!" Sailor Moon cried.  
The Sailor Scouts whipped around and gasped. There was Day and he  
was......... alive!!  
"How....?" Sailor Venus began when all of a sudden a form appeared  
behind Sailor Space and Day, who were gazing lovingly at each other. It was  
Shera!  
"Watch out!" Sailor Mars cried as Shera aimed at Sailor Space and  
fired. Day saw this and quickly flung himself at Sailor Space, knocking her   
out of the way. The energy beam sailed past her and hit Day flat on. He  
gave a gurgled bloody scream, and then went limp. There was a hole that went  
through his back and heart. Blood was slowly dripping from it. He didn't  
move.  
"Day......? DAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Space cried with a heart-  
wrenching sob. "NO!! IT CANNOT BE!!!!! MY SWEET LOVE CANNOT BE DEAD!!!! I  
WILL NOT BELIEVE IT!!!!!! I WON'T!!! I WON'T!!!" she screamed in a pained  
voice. She collapsed to the ground starring at a point in the distance,  
tears falling from her eyes, sliding down her pale white cheeks, and landing  
with soft splashes on the grass. The night seemed to grow darker. A stone  
cold breeze blew across the park. The howl of a wolf could be heard in the  
distance, but it just seemed to amplify the silence.  
Shera stood with a very pleased, wicked smile on her face. The  
Sailor Scouts just stood there, some with their hands clamped over their   
mouthes, all staring the scene before them with teary eyes. Sailor Space  
just sat there, rocking back and forth, staring at the horizon with a blank  
look, tears silently spilling down her eyes.  
"Now we fight!" Shera cried, taking another aim.  
*****************************************************************************  
****Now it's your turn, Sailor Moon!* Shera cried.  
*Serena, NOOOOO!!!* Darien cried.  
*Sailor Moon!!!!* the others cried.  
Sailor Moon twirled her wand and was barely able to deflect the shot.  
She brought her hands forward in front of her locket and summoned forth the  
powers of the Silver Imperium Crystal. She transformed into Princess  
Serenity.  
*SAILOR MOON!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU'LL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!* the Sailor  
Scouts cried, trying to stop Sailor Moon.  
*No you don't!* Shera growled and charged up her energy beam. She  
aimed at Princess Serenity and fired. The beam smashed into the Silver   
Imperium Crystal. The crystal shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.   
Princess Serenity detransformed into Serena. There was a blank look in her  
eyes, and she feel forwards, unmovingly onto the ground.  
*Serena!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!* Darien  
cried, rushing towards her.  
*****************************************************************************  
Darien woke abruptly. "There's something going on right now!!! I  
can feel it! I need to get down to the park right now! I have to protect  
Serena!!!!"  
*****************************************************************************  
"Daughter, you must leave at once with Solar Warrior Corona, you  
must go aid the Scouts, you must help your cousin!" Queen Sun's spirit said.  
"Yes, mother, right away!" Alyssa agreed.  
"So get going, now! They need all the help they can get, and fast!"  
Alyssa nodded and teleported away.  
*****************************************************************************  
Ok, that's all for now! I can't start the battle in this part otherwise I  
won't be able to stop! But I'll start writing the next part tonight, I  
promise. The beginning was so sad :'-(. Well, please review my story! And  
email me with comments! Thanx! ^_^ 


End file.
